Mauvaise Fréquentation
by dark.setsuna
Summary: Heero vient d'arriver au lycée Edenstone où il fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux adolescent du nom de Duo Maxwell, il ne réussit dés lors qu'à le contrarier ce qui va lui causer quelques petits problèmes [Fic achevée]
1. Prologue ou Première rencontre

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Moi : Bon bah me voilà partie pour un nouveau multipart ..  
  
Duo * marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante * : C'est bien jolie mais faudrait penser à finir les autres ..  
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu dis Duo-koi ?  
  
Duo * tout sourire * : Je me disais Chouette encore une nouvelle aventure passionnante faîte de multiple rebondissements ^___________^   
  
Moi : Mouai j'reste sceptique sur ce coup'là -___- .. Bon bah Bonne lecture quand même ^-^ !!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Des paroles incessantes bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Tous ces élèves en ébullition parlant pour rien dire, échangeant les récits futiles de leurs vacances estivales, l'adolescent silencieux les observaient d'un air désabusé.   
  
C'était son premier jour au lycée Edenstone et déjà il cherchait du coin de l'oeil la sortie de secours. Le jeune homme regardait la porte d'entrée, redessinant les contours par ennuie profond. Il pouvait sentir les regards de plusieurs étudiantes posés sur lui, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.. Et l'enseignant dit principal qui n'était toujours pas là. Ça ressemblait presque à son ancien lycée mais en plus .. américain.   
  
Un silence soudain perturba l'adolescent dans sa réflexion. Il reporta son attention sur ce qui semblait faire l'objet d'un tel mutisme. Un étudiant se trouvait appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, il croisa alors son regard aux étranges teintes violines. Heero détailla le jeune homme qui attirait tant d'attention. Il portait un jean noir assez serré dévoilant de longues jambes musclées, à sa taille plusieurs chaînes étaient attachées avec style. L'adolescent remonta son regard progressivement le long de son torse plat recouvert d'un débardeur noir et rouge. Heero s'arrêta sur ses clavicules, remarquant plusieurs chaînes entourant avec sensualité son cou, une croix en argent attira d'avantage son attention. Il acheva son énumération lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau de son visage, Heero se sentit fiévreux devant ses traits fins et parfaitement dessinés, ses lèvres charnues et d'un rose pâle et scintillant, mais surtout ses yeux d'un bleu myrtille aux reflets améthystes. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage angélique et se rejoignaient dans le creux de son dos en une natte indisciplinée. Heero resta subjugué par le physique de l'étudiant appuyé négligemment devant lui, il était tout simplement.. électrisant.   
  
Le natté s'avança en sa direction, accompagné d'un autre étudiant. Il semblait être d'origine chinoise, vêtu entièrement de cuir, son regard onyx était transperçant. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Heero, une lueur impérieuse ondulant dans le creux de ses yeux, il s'exclama soudain d'une voix grave et enjôleuse :  
  
- Salut,  
  
Heero resta immobile et silencieux, il observa juste son interlocuteur plus précisément. Duo fixa l'adolescent assis face à lui, il devait sans doute être nouveau car il ne l'avait jamais vu encore. Le japonais portait un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt blanc laissant deviner à l'américain un corps athlétique, ses cheveux brun, éparses et rebelles, retombaient en plusieurs mèches sur son visage mystérieux. Son regard était de glace, un bleu prussien. Duo s'égara sur ses lèvres grenat et parfaitement dessinées, il se sentit étrange. Depuis quand se mettait-il à détailler les mecs d'abord ? L'adolescent ancra son regard dans celui de l'étudiant essayant de sonder ce silence troublant. L'échange sembla durer des heures, la voix du natté sortit Heero de ses pensées.  
  
- Tu es assis à ma place ..  
  
Il lui avait dit ainsi, ferme et déterminé, son regard n'avait pas un instant vaciller, ses mains plaquées de chaques côtés de la table dans une attitude conquérante. Heero le fixa, surpris et amusé, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas échapper un sourire et il répondit d'une voix égale à lui-même :  
  
- Je ne vois pas ton nom inscrit dessus ..  
  
Duo paru un instant déstabilisé. Jamais personnes n'avaient encore osé lui répondre. Il sentit soudain un sentiment de colère monter en lui et alors qu'il allait répliquer et signer l'arrêt de mort du japonais. Une voix forte s'éleva dans la salle interrompant la confrontation des deux adolescents.  
  
- Monsieur Maxwell veuillez aller vous asseoir..  
  
Duo se retourna et acquiesça en direction de l'enseignant, il passa derrière le brun, longeant la table et s'appuya discrètement sur le dossier. La chaise bascula en un grand bruit de fracas. Des éclats de rire retentir dans toute la salle. Heero se releva du sol, impassible et arrangeant ses vêtements. Duo s'exclama, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :  
  
- Oups ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ..  
  
Heero lança un regard noir à l'américain devant son hypocrisie plus que flagrante. Duo retourna vers le fond de la salle, esquissant un sourire vainqueur. Heero le regarda s'éloigner, à la fois furieux et .. amusé.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Duo : Z'aime bien cette fic ^-^ !!  
  
Heero * ronchon * : franchement j'aurais pu me passer de la dernière scène ..__  
  
Moi : Meuh nan sinon ça aurait pô été drôle sinon ..  
  
Heero : Mouai faut voir ..* part démoralisé *  
  
Moi : Sinon j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce prologue  
  
Duo : Ouai parce sinon il y aura rien d'autre !!  
  
Moi : Non c'est pas ça .. mais vu que j'ai plein de fics en cour..  
  
Duo : .. En fait, c'est à vous de décider si oui ou non vous souhaitez une suite .. ^-^ !!  
  
Moi : Dis comme ça on dirais du chantage ..  
  
Duo : S'en n'est pas ?  
  
Moi : Euh .. Nan j'rigole c'est juste que j'aimerais connaître votre avis et savoir si cette fic méritent vraiment d'être poursuivie ..  
  
Duo : C'est pas du chantage alors ?  
  
Moi : NON !! #___# .. 


	2. Chapitre I ou Heero et l'étagère maudite

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truck O__o .. c'est ma treizième fic publiée sur ffnet et j'ai finis de l'écrire le 13 !!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ^0^ ;;; Vade retros Satanas * fais un signe de croix * Poufff..__° ( ça s'écrit comme ça au moins ?!Oo ).. sur ce vala le chapitre I de Mauvaise Fréquention dc je vais finalement poursuivre cette fic, déjà parce que ça me travaillait depuis trop longtps d'écrire une Schoolfic ..  
  
Duo : Je confirme !  
  
.. et puis aussi pr remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pr le prologue et qui ont demandé la suite, miciiii bcp Yuna chan, Yami Rose, Sandra, Siria Black et Yami Aku.. Miciiiiii ^___________^ !!!  
  
Duo : Et pr tes autres fics ? * les poings serrés sur les hanches *  
  
Moi : ^_________^°°° !!  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre I  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero regardait d'un air désabusé l'étendu de la pièce.   
  
A la fin de la matinée, il était allé voir sa chambre afin d'y déposer ses cours et savoir si ses affaires étaient arrivées. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva démoralisé devant la partie de la pièce qui lui avait été attribué. Un lit lui rappelant vaguement ceux des codétenus était collé contre le mur, accompagné d'une petite table de nuit et d'une étagère bancales et comble du luxe, deux étages pour ranger ses vêtements dans une armure vétuste. [ Vive l'internat ! ] Il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec ironie.   
  
Heero posa ses livres sur son lit et alla supporter l'étagère qui menaçait de s'écrouler, il attrapa un balais qu'il coinça contre son lit pour la retenir. Il s'écarta quelques instants pour admirer son oeuvre. Tout s'effondra dans un grand bruit de fracas. Heero poussa un gros soupir avant de se retourner vers l'adolescent qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
  
  
Grand et élancé, celui-ci était vêtu de noir, des chaînes avec des pics autours des poignets et de son cou, il avait de grandes traînées noires autour des yeux descendant jusqu'au creux de ses joues sans parler de ses lentilles rouges sang faisant ressortir la forme ovale de ses yeux. Le japonais eut de grandes difficultés pour garder son impassibilité et de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir le plus vite possible, il se retourna vers la partie de la pièce qu'occupait son colocataire.   
  
C'était très .. dark .. de grands draps noirs recouvrant les murs, parsemés de posters de groupe de hard rock violent. Des signes diffamatoires ornaient son étagère et sa couette représentait une femme décapitée. Heero soupira une seconde fois avant de retourner vers sa fameuse étagère rebelle. Il attrapa le clou sur son lit et le fixa à l'étagère, il empoigna ensuite le manche du balais et frappa vigoureusement le clou avec. Soudain un grand bruit de métal aux sons de guitares électriques assourdissantes retentit dans la pièce, il se cogna alors le doigt avec le manche, jurant dans sa langue natale avant de terminer finalement de fixer la planche de bois sur les triangles récalcitrants.   
  
Heero passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement avant de saisir ces livres et de les ranger au bas de son lit dans une pile peu stable. Il déballa ensuite ses vêtements avant de les empiler dans la partie de l'armoire lui revenant, il referma à toute vitesse les portes avant que tout ne s'effondre et attrapa ses clés d'un geste rapide. L'adolescent retapa un instant la couette de son lit avant de saisir son blouson et de sortir de cet enfer le plus vite possible. Cette année s'annonçait déjà laborieuse rien qu'à voir l'état de sa chambre et sa classe. Pour un rien déstabilisé, Heero enfila son blouson et sortit un papier de sa poche. Il regarda le code inscrit dessus avant de partir à la recherche de son casier.   
  
A treize heures, il se rendit à la cafétéria pour déjeuner, espérant vraiment que la nourriture ne serait en rien le miroir de sa chambre. Heero déjeuna en compagnie de Quatre et Trowa, deux étudiants qu'ils avaient rencontrés en venant s'inscrire la veille. Quatre était d'origine arabe pourtant ses cheveux était aussi blond que les blés, il était décontracté et volubile, le jeune homme semblait avoir des influences bourgeoises de part quelques une des ses manières. Trowa était un étudiant français venu passé une année aux États-Unis pour parfaire son anglais, il était plus en retrait et silencieux, pourtant sa présence était rassurante et apaisante. Heero les appréciait beaucoup, suffisamment pour leur adresser la parole en tout cas, ce qui était chose rare pour le japonais. Il regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas dans sa classe car au moins il se serait sentit moins seul face à Lui. Lui, Duo Maxwell, le type le plus antipathique qu'il n'est jamais rencontré mais aussi le mec le plus sexy qu'il n'est jamais connu ! Cet adolescent était un vrai supplice : prétentieux, orgueilleux, insolent, égocentrique, belliqueux .. tous ces défauts associés à une même personne insupportable. Heero se souvenait encore du premier cour qu'il avait eu en début de matinée..  
  
.  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
.  
  
L'adolescent était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard à son premier cours de la journée et inutile de dire qu'il fut accueillit par les remarques calomnieuses du natté. Heero, indifférent et flegme par habitude ou caractère, alla s'asseoir à côtés d'une jeune américaine, ignorant grandement les attaques de l'adolescent. La jeune fille portait une jupe courte dans les tons bleu et un tee-shirt blanc, ses cheveux étaient relevés d'un ruban et elle avait une attitude assez décontractée. Heero ne fit guère attention à sa voisine, plus intéressé par le cours de mathématiques.   
  
L'étudiante n'arrêta pas de le regarder, une lueur indescriptible dans son regard, elle le détaillait de bas en haut avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres. Parfois, elle se balançait sur sa chaise pour l'admirer d'un peu moins prêt, en s'éloignant. Heero avait bien remarqué ses yeux posés sur lui mais il jugea préférable de ne pas y faire attention et d'écouter le cours. Il sentait également le regard de l'américaine derrière lui, ciblé sur une partie de son anatomie bien précise.   
  
[ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me reluquer comme ça ?! C'est la saison des mantes religieuses ou quoi ?!! ] Heero se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards posés sur lui et ses joues devinrent bien vite empourprées malgré tout il restait concentré sur le cour, prenant de temps en temps quelques notes dans une attitude stoïque.   
  
L'adolescent sentit soudain la jeune fille à ses côtés lui donner un coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, passablement énervé. Celle-ci le fixait intensément, ses joues légèrement rouges, elle s'exclama soudain dans un murmure :  
  
- Ça doit faire bizarre quand même ..nan ?  
  
Heero la regarda, déstabilisée [ De quoi parle-t-elle ?! ] Nageant dans la confusion, il s'exclama discrètement :  
  
- Mais de quoi ?  
  
La jeune américaine esquissa un sourire, amusé   
  
- Bah tu sais bien .. devant le manque d'expression de l'adolescent elle poursuivit.. Ne pas avoir de sous-vêtements..  
  
- QUOI ?!!! s'écria Heero  
  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec de grands yeux, surpris par son attitude. Le professeur lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre son explication là où il l'avait laissé. Heero continua en baissant la voix cette fois-ci :  
  
- Qui t'as dit ça ?  
  
- C'est pas vrai alors ? demanda la jeune fille, deçue  
  
- Non !! Qui t'as dit ça ?!! demanda le japonais un peu brutalement  
  
- Bah je sais pas .. tout le monde en parle depuis ce matin ..  
  
[ Génial .. 'manquait plus que ça ! ] Comme par intuition ou pressentiment, il se retourna ver le seul capable de proférer de telles absurdités : Duo. Il croisa le regard de l'adolescent embrasé, celui-ci esquissait un sourire amusé et défiant. Heero lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur sa feuille. [ Vraiment celui-là ! il en manque pas une pour me ridiculiser !! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me déteste autant ? En plus avec ses grands airs .. Rhaaa ça m'énerve ! ] Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans cette situation, c'est que l'adolescent soit un tel paradoxe pour lui : sexy à s'en damner et irritant à souhait ! Aujourd'hui il était habillé tout en noir, un ras du cou en velours enlaçant sensuellement les courbes de son cou, sa natte impeccablement coiffée serpentant le long de son dos élancé. Étrange .. jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet ..   
  
.  
  
¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back  
  
.  
  
Heero releva la tête de son assiette à l'aspect décourageant, il remarqua à l'autre bout du self, l'américain faisant la queue avec son affreux ami, WuFei et une jeune fille. Le brun regarda attentivement les trois étudiants. L'adolescente était habillée d'un pantalon noir en satin et d'un haut blanc avec des rubans entremêlés, ses cheveux bleutés était coiffés avec application et son regard semblait pétillant de bonne humeur. Heero constata alors que Duo tenait enlacé la main de la jeune américaine entre ses doigts enlacés. Il détourna la tête lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'adolescent qui semblait surpris. Il reprit une nouvelle conversation avec ses deux amis.   
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
- Duo ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es bizarre d'un coup .. s'exclama la jeune femme, enlaçant de nouveau ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami.  
  
L'américain tourna la tête vers l'étudiante en souriant.  
  
- T'inquiet Hildy ! Ça va .. répondit-il d'une voix rassurante avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et d'attraper un plateau.  
  
[ Encore ce maudit japonais !!! Mais c'est pas possible, il est tout le temps là lui ! ..Aujourd'hui, il porte un jean noir et une chemise blanche.. détachée au niveau du cou.. ça fait ressortir sa peau halée .. il est vraiment trop.. Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi ?!! Allez Duo reprend toi ! Tu dérailles trop quand tu penses à ce mec ..]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou le premier chap de terminé ! ^__~  
  
Il est pas très long mais je préfère faire plusieurs chapitres courts plutôt qu'un pavé de cinquante pages !! ^____^  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chap car l'histoire commence réellement ^^... Dans le prologue, c'était juste une présentation et un avant-goût pr la suite ! Quoique là non plus, il se passe pas grand chose mis à part Heero et l'étagère possédée ^^ ou Heero sans sous-vêtements !! Mmmm baveuh ! ^^  
  
Voilou n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir votre avis et commentaires. C'est tjs utile pour améliorer les tites choses qui vont pas et pis c'est motivant aussi ^-^ !! kiss 


	3. Chapitre II ou L'heure de retenue commun...

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
.  
  
Alors en fait il m'est arrivé un ti pb ac ce chapitre. J'avais enregistré le chapitre II que j'avais écris toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit et le lendemain, par mes gardes, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais effacé pr enregistrer une page vide ! Inutile de dire que ça m'a complètement détruit le moral -__-. Heureusement je le trouvais pas terrible ! parce que sinon je peux vous assurer que vs n'auriez pas vu la couleur de ce chap avant très longtps ^^° .. Voilou sur ce je vais tenter de réécrire ce chap II, j'espère qu'il sera mieux que la version précédente ( tte façon vs l'avez pô lu ! ^_____^ ) ms bon moi je m'en souviens bien __ et autant z'aimais bof le début que j'aimais bcp le milieu. La vie est trop cruelle -___- ..   
  
Un véritable Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pr cette fic parce que je peux vs assurer que sans ça j'aurais lâché l'affaire ! Et je serais revenu quoi .. un an après ^___^ .. voilou dc sur ce vraimt un gros miciiiii à tous (flemm' de citer les noms ms je pense qu'ils se reconnaîtrons ^-^ ) dc encore merci ^__________^ ..  
  
Désolé de vs ennuyer ac mes petits pbs ms ça me permet d'évacuer ma déception et ma colère et ps aussi de justifier le léger retard que j'ai eu pr publier le chap ( je pense pas que vs vs en soyez rendu compte ms j'aurais pu le publier dés le lendemain -___- ) .. ms bon au moins ceux qui attende la séquelle d'Ice ( s'il y en a ^^) peuvent se rejouir puisqu'elle est en cour d'écriture .. ^________^   
  
Ça y est j'ai réécris le chapitre ! sur feuille ^_______^ , 'l'aime bof ' en fait .. ms bon j'avais besoin de la scène du début pr justifier la suite alors désolé si ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, il est un peu moins porté sur l'humour ms plus sur .. en fait je sais pas comment le qualifier ^-^ .. j'espère qd même qu'il vous plaira ^_____^ * tremble en claquant des dents *  
  
tite indication : y'a au moins une semaine qui s'est écoulée depuis le chap précédent..  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Cette fois s'en est trop !  
  
Heero claqua violemment la porte de son casier, fou de rage. Il se rendit à sa salle de cours en bousculant quelques étudiants sur son passage de part son empressement et son énervement. Duo attendait devant la porte, bavardant avec un garçon à l'allure prétentieuse, accompagné de son chien de garde. Il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction du japonais et ne croyait pas avoir réussit à le faire sortir de ses gongs, lui habituellement si indifférent, si lisse, si impassible.. Heero se planta devant l'adolescent avant de l'attraper par le col et de le plaquer avec violence contre le mur, fulminant. Le natté ancra alors son regard dans celui du japonais, captivé par l'intensité étincelante de ses yeux cobalt. L'adolescent réalisa soudain la proximité avec laquelle il se trouvait accolé contre le corps tendu du brun. Duo pouvait sentir les cuisses fermes et élancés du japonais appuyées contre les siennes, son torse musclé plaqué contre le sien et quelques une de ses mèches indisciplinées effleurer son front avec délicatesse. Il se sentit soudain fébrile sous le regard de braise du japonais et détourna un instant le visage. Il murmura d'une voix ensorcelante, le regard masqué par plusieurs mèches, un sourire au lèvre :  
  
- A ce que je vois ça t'as plu ..  
  
Duo esquissa un large sourire, amusé. Heero lui envoya un violent coup dans la mâchoire, exaspéré par l'attitude de l'adolescent. Le natté passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour découvrir le sang qui s'en écoulait, il esquissa un sourire presque cruel avant de frapper avec violence et rapidité le brun. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, murmurant, ricanant, riant .. Duo attrapa soudain Heero pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix presque inquiétante, angoissante :   
  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ..   
  
L'adolescent repoussa le brun avant de se détacher de son emprise et de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il releva le visage, incertain, pour croiser un regard sévère [ Ohoh .. j'crois qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure ..] Celui-ci les conduisit directement au bureau du proviseur, révolté par leur règlement de compte. La sentence fut bien vite établie : trois jours de retenue dans la visée de résoudre leurs différents par la parole sous l'oeil avisé d'un professeur chargé de leurs surveillance. Il furent ensuite conduit à l'infirmerie pour soigner leurs plaies par le médecin scolaire, Sally Po. Duo et Heero s'envoyaient des regards haineux au travers de la pièce, l'un assis sur la table d'examen, l'autre attendant son tour sur une chaise. Duo s'impatientait, assis sur la surface froide, ses jambes battant l'air, il injuriait mentalement le japonais de divers noms d'oiseaux. La doctoresse arriva enfin dans la pièce :  
  
- Duo.. soupira-t-elle.. qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?  
  
- Demande le à lui, Sal' .. répondit Duo  
  
La jeune femme se retourna pour regarder Heero  
  
- Pour une fois que tu n'en ai pas à l'origine .. s'amusa-t-elle à ajouter.  
  
Duo lui lança un regard noir auquel la jeune femme était largement habitué du fait que l'adolescent lui rendait visite au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'est par jour . Elle détailla les blessures du natté principalement au visage et désinfecta ses plaies. Duo avait divers bleus et la lèvre ensanglantée. Sally soigna ses blessures superficielles et commença à soulever son tee-shirt. Duo s'exclama, une main sur son tee-shirt :  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
  
- Je veux m'assurer que tu n'as pas de côtes cassées..  
  
- Mais Sal' pas comme ça, pas devant lui .. finit-il à voix basse  
  
- Arrête de faire ton pudique Duo, j'ai déjà vu bien pire .. s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Duo lança un regard à Heero qui fixait religieusement l'affiche antitabac face à lui. Le natté leva alors les bras pour ôter son tee-shirt. Le brun tourna un instant le visage pour voir s'ils avaient bientôt fini et s'y reprit à deux fois en remarquant le natté torse nu. Il sentit alors ses sens s'embraser sous ses pulsions peu catholiques et détourna le regard rageusement. Duo remit son tee-shirt avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard pour le brun. Heero alla s'asseoir sur la table pour se faire examiner.  
  
- Alors raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Duo.. demanda la doctoresse en passant ses doigts sur le visage de l'asiatique.  
  
- Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé .. répondit Heero d'un ton neutre  
  
- Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair et je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, tu n'es pas le premier à venir à l'infirmerie à cause de lui sauf que d'habitude lui n'est que très peu touché .. déclara-t-elle, amusé par la situation  
  
- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
- Vas-y..  
  
- Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ?  
  
Sally esquissa un sourire  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt .. répondit la jeune femme toujours en souriant...Ça y est c'est fini !  
  
Heero descendit de la table dans un geste souple, il s'en sortait avec une entaille peu profonde au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite et un hématome recouvrant l'intégralité de sa joue gauche.  
  
- Merci, au revoir ..  
  
- Au revoir Heero .. répondit la jeune femme en souriant de plus belle.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
L'adolescent était hors de lui [ Y'a pas idée de se lever à huit heures et demi un samedi matin ! Et la grass' mat' dans c't'histoire ?! Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Heero rha si je pouvais .. ] Duo fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée du professeur chargé de leur surveillance, venant lui ouvrir la porte. [ En plus Monsieur se paye le luxe d'arriver en retard ! s'il pouvait ..] Duo fut une nouvelle fois interrompu dans ses pensés par l'arrivée du brun [ Quel prétencieux ! ] Le natté entra à la suite du japonais ne pouvant empêcher son regard de s'égarer sur le jean délavé de l'adolescent . [ Faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy ..]  
  
Duo en était à sa énième boulette de papier et il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Heero avait entreprit de compter tous les carrés faisant deux centimètres sur deux qui composaient la mosaïque verte et jaune recouvrant le plafond de la salle. Une fois fini, le japonais dut avouer qu'il trouvait le temps long, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. 10 h 30. Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient là et déjà il connaissait par coeur les dimensions de la salle. Il décida de compter les dalles au sol pour se changer les idées ^-^. Soudain il sentit une boulette de papier s'écraser contre son épaule, sachant pertinemment de qui elle provenait, il attrapa la corbeille à papier à ses pieds et la lança au travers de la pièce sur l'adolescent. Duo se protégea du projectile avec son bras avant de lancer un regard noir au japonais, totalement discrédité par son sourire amusé, de tout évidence il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part du brun. Un bruit attira leurs attentions, tous deux se retournèrent vers l'enseignant, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Le professeur de littérature à n'en pas douter était plongé dans un livre, les pieds appuyés sur le rebord de son bureau, de tant à autre il levait la tête pour leur demander s'ils ne voulaient toujours pas parler et replongeait illico dans son bouquin devant le silence intransigeant et inflexible des deux adolescents. Cette fois, Heero et Duo perçurent un sifflement comme un ronflement puis un second. Duo esquissa un sourire avant de regarder son compagnon de retenue qui souriait à son tour. Tout deux détournèrent le regard vivement pour masquer la rougeur s'emparant de leurs joues. Ils s'étaient sourit, indirectement, mais le geste restait le même. Duo se leva sans préavis et s'avança vers le bureau. Il s'approcha à pas de loup sous le regard intrigué du brun et retira les lunettes posées sur le nez de l'enseignant pour s'assurer de son sommeil avant de capturer le livre si passionnant entre ses mains. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et le parcourra en quelques minutes dans un soupir.   
  
- Voltaire .. encore un crétin celui-là !  
  
- Un philosophe en fait ..  
  
Duo releva la tête vers l'adolescent, surpris d'entendre sa voix aux douces nuances graves et enivrantes.   
  
- Philosophe des Lumières en France XVIIIème siècles ..  
  
Le natté referma le livre en un bruit sourd et sauta du bureau, il attrapa son blouson avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
- Bon c'est bien gentil mais moi j'ai pas que ça à faire ..  
  
Duo appuya vivement sur la poignet en s'acharnant contre, s'excitant contre la porte qui restait toujours close  
  
- Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu mettre ces p*** de clés !! s'exclama le natté, à bout de nerf  
  
Il déposa son blouson sur la table d'Heero et fouilla sans formalité les poches de l'enseignant.  
  
- Tu les trouveras pas ..  
  
Duo se retourna, s'asseyant une nouvelle fois sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur le ventre, il interrogea le brun du regard.  
  
- Quelqu'un est venu fermer la salle tout à l'heure ..  
  
Duo reprit son blouson et retourna à sa table, se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, l'avant du corps appuyé contre la table et triturant le bout de sa natte entre ses mains.  
  
- Génial ! C'est partie pour une journée pleine de rebondissements.. youpiii ... s'exclama-t-il avec une fausse joie.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- J'en peux plus j'ai trop la dalle ! s'exclama Duo, abattu  
  
- T'as qu'à fouiller ses affaires, on sait jamais .. proposa Heero, sentant son estomac crier famine, le visage relevé du livre qu'il avait gentiment emprunté à l'enseignant s'intitulant Traité sur la tolérance..   
  
Duo se leva instantanément et se jeta sur la sacoche du dormeur, il releva la tête quelque minutes après le visage médusé. Le natté, son blouson à la main, se dirigea vers la porte récalcitrante, il passa ses doigts dans sa natte d'un geste sensuel pour en retirer une épingle. L'adolescent se mit à genou devant la serrure et passa la tige de fer dans le trou. Au bout de quelques minutes, on entendit un clic et la porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement. Duo se redressa en replaçant l'épingle dans sa natte avant de grommeler :  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça plus tôt !  
  
Il sortit alors de la salle, le visage radieux mais il revint quelques secondes après en demandant d'une voix hésitante :  
  
- Tu viens ?  
  
Heero réfléchit un instant avant de refermer son livre sans égards.  
  
- J'arrive ..  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- Votre comportement est tout simplement inadmissible ! Vous avez quitter la salle en pleine retenue et forcé la serrure ! C'est un délit intolérable ! tonna le proviseur, indigné ... En raison de cette infraction, je me vois obligé de tripler vos heures de retenue ! Et je peux vous certifier que cette violation du règlement intérieur paraîtra dans vos dossiers, Messieurs !  
  
Heero écoutait religieusement les paroles de l'homme, le visage indifférent et Duo, littéralement affalé sur sa chaise, s'amusait avec le bout de sa natte, le regard vide. Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau quelques minutes après, Duo esquissa un sourire sarcastique et Heero alla rejoindre Trowa et Quatre dans la cour du lycée. Duo suivit du regard un instant l'adolescent s'éloignant, le visage soudain sérieux, avant de partir rejoindre Hilde et WuFei.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou le chap II terminé ms pas sans difficultés ^_____^  
  
Moi : Finalemt je le trouve pas si mal..  
  
Heero : Ça reste à voir..  
  
Moi : En plus la scène de l'infirmerie n'était pas du tt prévue ms bon je trouve qu'elle rajoute un ti plus ^-^ ..  
  
Heero : Ça se discute .. tu te rend compte que tu fais passer pour un obsédé des maths !! * s'égosillant *  
  
Moi : Ms de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Heero : écouter attentivement en Math, compter les carreaux d'une mosaïque en retenue sans compter les dalles recouvrant le sol .. je passerais presque pour un psychopathe ..  
  
Duo : Ah nan ça c'est moi !  
  
Heero : Tu dis rien ?!  
  
Moi : Oh j'en reviens pas le jeu de mot *_____* !!   
  
Heero : désespérante -__-°.. Bon si vous voulez vous pouvez lui laisser une review .. surtt vu que ce chap est * reçoit un coup * différent des précédents chui sur qu'elle sera ravis de connaître votre avis * regarde de tous les côtés * enfin z'êtes vraiment pas obligé ! 


	4. Chapitre III ou Un nouveau colocataire

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Aloreuh .. Ah oui cette fic n'a aucun rapport ac le film ! ^-^  
  
Duo : C'est un peu tard pr le dire nan ?  
  
Moi : Meuh nan .. je l'ai jms vu ms je sais de koi il parle __ !! et j'ai dit que je ferais soft pr cette fic alors vs allez pas vs plaindre en plus !  
  
Duo : Et avec ça tu crois qu'il en a encore qui vont lire ta fic ?!  
  
Moi : ^_______^0 !!   
  
Miciii bcp à ceux qui continue de laisser une review pr cette fic et à ceux qui en ont déjà laissé une aussi lol ! Tout particulièrement mon trio de tête qui écrivent des reviews plus vite que leurs ombres j'ai nommé : Yuna Chan, Yami Aku et Yami Rose .. Miciiii bcp ^_____________^ !!!  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre III  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Le visage relâché vers l'arrière, les paupières closes, les lèvres à demi ouverte, le corps détendu, l'esprit apaisé, Heero se délassait sous le flot d'eau continue s'écoulant du jet scellé au-dessus de son visage. C'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'aucun trouble ne venait tourmenté son esprit désorienté. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il ne pensait pas à Lui. Un bruit de fracas retentit soudain dans la chambre, curieux de savoir ce que son colocataire avait encore inventé, l'adolescent referma le robinet d'arrivée d'eau avec lenteur. Il attrapa une serviette immaculée avant de l'enserrer sensuellement autour de sa taille. Il posa alors sa main sur la poignet pour entrouvrir la porte et constater la raison d'un tel chahut. Le japonais resta interdit, la pièce était envahit de cartons et de bagages. Il chercha à travers les diverses piles, l'adolescent responsable de ce désordre, prêt à lui faire un serment d'enfer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa partie de la chambre pour constater que son étagère s'était effondrée [ Oh oui que ça va barder ! ] Heero sortit de la salle d'eau et dégagea les cartons sur son passage, il remarqua alors que l'affreuse couette avec la femme décapitée n'était plus sur le lit, ni les immenses draps et encore moins les posters blasphématoires. Seul une croix en argent était accroché sur la poignée de la fenêtre. [ Il redécore ? C'est pas un mal !] Le brun jeta un regard vers l'armoire pour réaliser que ses vêtements non plus n'était plus là .. [ Il déménage !! *____* Mais alors c'est quoi tous ce bordel ? ]. Soudain il perçut une présence, Heero se retourna précipitamment.  
  
- Tu dois sans doute être le colocataire de l'autre frappé ? Bon alors je te fais un topo rapide, Monsieur a emménagé dans ma chambre avec mon timbré de colocataire pour soit disant contacté l'esprit du grand Lucifial, descendant de Satan [ Et moi qui me croyait atteint ! ] Et donc depuis et bah j'arrive plus à le déloger ! alors on a décidé comme un accord d'échanger nos chambres car soit disant il ne supportait plus je cite " l'autre maniaque sadique d'informatique " donc voilà tu connais toute l'histoire, j'espère que tout se passera bien entre nous ! Mais je pense que de toutes façons ça peut pas être pire qu'avec les deux autres disciples méphistophéliques ^^ .. voilou donc enchanté !  
  
L'adolescent releva la tête de sous ses cartons pour tendre la main en direction de son nouveau colocataire, il croisa le regard cobalt glacé et sidéré du brun.   
  
- Oh Shit ! s'exclama l'américain à son tour.  
  
Heero repartit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. [ Oh nan Oh nan Oh nan !! Ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries ! ] pensèrent simultanément les deux adolescents. Duo continua à déballer ses affaires, l'esprit ailleurs [ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dans le genre je suis le type le plus malchanceux de toute la terre j'ai nommé .. Duo Maxwell !! Avec tous les élèves qu'il y adans ce p*** de lycée y'a fallu que je tombe sur lui !! Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ... ]. Heero referma la porte et se laissa retomber contre, le visage entre ses mains [ On peut dire que je suis dans une sacré m*** !! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je pourrais jamais vivre avec lui s'endormant à mes côtés ! C'est affreux ! Ma vie est enfer ! Chui sur qu'un jour ça va déraper et là soit je le balancerais par la fenêtre ! soit je le violerais sans états d'âmes ! pufff c'est affreux ! Je veux mon colloc satanique mwa !!! ] Heero se redressa et observa son reflet à travers le miroir, il se lança un regard noir avant d'attraper son boxer et son jean [ Et en plus j'ai oublié mon tee-shirt !! génial.. préparez vous pour le défilé printemps-été de Heero Yuy, torse nu devant son pire ennemi qui l'obsède toutes les nuits ! ] L'adolescent enfila avec vitesse ses affaires, se brossa les dents tout en essayant de coiffer ses mèches rebelles, sans succès. Il attrapa son déodorant et se mit un peu d'eau de Cologne. Quelques minutes après, il ressortit torse nu et se dirigea, sans un regard pour le natté, vers son armoire, manque de chance celui-ci rangeait ses affaires dans l'étage au-dessous du sien et Heero ne le vit pas, c'est ainsi qu'il s'écroula lamentablement sur lui.  
  
- K'so !! jura le brun contrarié.  
  
Duo releva la tête du torse de l'adolescent à la douce odeur musquée et s'exclama, les joues empourprées :  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
Heero se redressa et soupira :  
  
- Mouai .. merci ..  
  
[ Finalement l'est pas si arrogant et égocentrique que ça ! ] Heero attrapa un tee-shirt rouge avant de l'enfiler brièvement et de retourner dans la partie de sa chambre. [ Ça s'annonce pas triste !] pensa le natté, un sourire aux lèvres. Il finit de ranger ses affaires, l'esprit vagabond. Heero attrapa le balais et s'approcha de son lit [ Et c'est repartit pour un tour ! ] Il frappa violemment le clou avec le manche et réussit de nouveau à fixer son étagère ^^. Le japonais replaça ses quelques bouquins, cd et son baladeur avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit et d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable. Duo releva la tête au son des cliquetis produit par les touches [ C'est dont ça ? ] Le natté esquissa un sourire avant d'emporter tous ses cartons devant la porte. Il observa alors l'étendu de la chambre, l'ensemble était assez propre et soigné, un silence régnait dans la pièce troublé par le faible son des touches de l'ordinateur. Duo posa son regard sur le japonais, concentré sur son ordinateur, il détourna violemment le regard les joues empourprées [ Si je commence comme ça chui pas sortit de l'auberge ! ] Duo entra dans la salle de bain pour installer ses produits. Heero releva la tête lorsque la porte se referma. Le natté observa un instant les produits du japonais, intrigué : il avait vraiment le strict nécessaire. Ça allait lui faire un choc quand il verrait les douze shampooings de l'américain alignés sur le rebord de la douche ^^. Duo rangea ses produits avant de sortir, il se dirigea vers la partie de sa chambre et sortit quelques photos de son sac, il accrocha une photo de WuFei, Hilde et lui au mur, une autre de Hilde seule à côté, il posa une ancienne photo légèrement déchirée de sa mère, son père et lui protégé par un cadre joliment décoré sur sa table de nuit branlante et à côté une de sa tante Hélène qui l'avait recueillit dés ses premières années. Duo sortit également sa collection de cd, son matériel de dessin et quelques objets de déco qu'il étala sur sa couette parme. Il observa d'un oeil interloqué l'aspect de son étagère recouverte de divers autocollants surprenants. Duo attrapa la planche de bois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour la nettoyer et enlever tous ses symboles anarchiques. Il revint quelques minutes après, fier de son travail, et posa le planche sur son lit, il jeta un regard au brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre depuis la dernière fois, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Duo observa les triangles et la planches posés sur son lit qu'il détailla d'un regard déconcerté. Il se retourna vers Heero pour voir la sienne parfaitement fixée au mur. [ Et si je lui demandais ?! Nan je peux pas il va m'envoyer me faire voir, si il me répond ! Ouai mais s'en ça je vais jamais y arriver ! Allez Maxwell tu l'as pas attendu pour vivre .. Bon allez j'y vais de toutes façons, faudra bien que je lui adresse la parole un jour ! ]  
  
- Euh ..'ro ..appela l'américain d'une petite voix  
  
Heero ne daigna même pas relever les yeux de son ordinateur et lâcha :  
  
- hn ..  
  
- Euh .. dis tu voudrais pas m'aider à accrocher mon étagère au mur s'teplait ..demanda Duo, d'une voix hésitante.  
  
Heero se leva, repoussant son ordinateur sur son lit avant de croiser le regard de l'adolescent incertain. Il attrapa le manche à balais avant de s'approcher du lit du natté. Son regard s'aventura un instant sur les photos accrochées et posées, il les regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention au plus vite sur la planche de bois pour que l'adolescent ne remarque pas son malaise. Duo resta derrière lui, les bras croisés sur le ventre, il observait intrigué et luttant de toutes ses forces contre les pensées peu catholiques lui venant à l'esprit devant la vue que lui offrait le brun. Heero attrapa un triangle et le plaqua contre le mur, il resta immobile un instant avant de s'exclamer d'une voix détachée :   
  
- Tu peux venir tenir ça ..  
  
Duo se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le morceau de bois, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du brun, il sentit sa peau se hérisser à ce simple contact, Duo regarda à travers la fenêtre pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard de l'asiatique. Heero esquissa un sourire avant d'empoigner le manche à balais, il regarda un instant la main fine et élancée du natté et posa sa main sur celle du natté pour bouger légèrement le triangle. Duo se retourna vivement, surpris :  
  
- Euh.. c'était pas droit .. se sentit obligé d'ajouter Heero  
  
Il planta le clou dans le trou et se mit à frapper violemment avec le manche.  
  
- Tu peux retirer ta main .. s'exclama Heero ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois être obligé de toucher la peau laiteuse de l'américain.   
  
Duo retira sa main et se recula un peu. Le japonais plaça le second triangle et ne demanda pas l'aide du natté cette fois, mure de son expérience précédente. Il scella donc le deuxième triangle au mur et replaça l'étagère dessus puis il descendit du lit et alla ranger le balais avant de revenir aux côtés de l'adolescent.  
  
- Voilà ..  
  
- thanks..  
  
- Attends ..   
  
Heero lui incita le silence avec sa main en fixant l'étagère, au bout d'une minute, il s'exclama :  
  
- Maintenant tu peux me remercier ..  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire, amusé par le comportement du brun. Heero regarda l'adolescent en souriant à son tour avant de repartir vers son lit, déstabilisé [ Mais qu'est ce qui me prend !! si ça continue je vais finir par le trouver sympa ! En tout cas il est mignon quand il sourit ] pensa l'américain. L'adolescent était complètement désorienté et désemparé face à l'afflux de pensées amicales envers le brun et parfois plus encore^^, il attrapa son blouson et décida d'aller faire un tour histoire de se changer les idées. Heero releva la tête lorsque la porte se referma et la fixa pendant quelques minutes.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
L'adolescent avait réfléchit tout l'après-midi, se baladant sur la plage à quelques mètres du lycée. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais rien à faire il pensait toujours à Lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait obsédé à ce point, jamais personne n'avait hanté chacune de ses nuits et jamais personne ne le rendait fiévreux au moindre regard. Seul lui y parvenait et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus le fuir ! [ Comment vais-je faire pour avouer à ma copine que je suis bi ? Et à mon meilleur ami que j'éprouve des sentiments pour un adolescent comme lui ? ]. L'américain arpentait les rues de la ville, l'esprit ailleurs, dérouté. Duo rentra dans le lycée, il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre et ouvrit la porte. Le natté tomba sur la vision du japonais toujours concentré sur son ordinateur, il le regarda un instant. Soudain il croisa son regard surpris, ils se regardèrent longuement sans un mot avant que Duo ne referme la porte et ne reparte dans l'autre sens. [ Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? ] s'interrogea Heero, déconcerté. Duo traversa les couloirs avant d'aller à la cafétéria. Il aperçut Hilde en compagnie de WuFei et d'une autre fille. La jeune fille le vit et esquissa un sourire avant de venir le rejoindre :  
  
- Mais enfin Duo où étais-tu passé ? On t'a cherché partout avec WuFei ..  
  
L'adolescent resta immobile, une expression sérieuse empreint sur son visage.  
  
- Duo, quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps ..  
  
Duo releva la tête et regarda sa petite amie avec intensité  
  
- Hilde, il faut que je te parle ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou le chapitre III de clos ^-^  
  
Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^_________^  
  
Heureux de retrouver l'étagère maudite ? Comme quoi elle sert mon histoire d'étagère lol !  
  
Une tite review pr me faire part de vos impressions ? ^_____________________^ 


	5. Chapitre IV ou I won't say I'm in love

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Alors deux chapitres en une journée ! ^_____________^ chui fière de moi ! normal demain ( et tte la semaine ) faut que je fasse mes devoirs alors je m'avance ! ms bon à coup sûr je trouverais le tps d'écrire encore .. vaut mieux parce qd vs allez voir la fin lol ! ^-^  
  
Une nouvelle fois merci à ceux qui ont laissés une review pr cette fic ou à ceux qui continuent d'en laisser mais aussi tout simplement à ceux qui lise cette fic ^_______^. Voilou encore Miciiiiiiii.  
  
En fait au début je ne comptais pas écrire l'échange entre Duo et Hilde ms juste y faire allusion et je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs attendaient cela avec impatience alors bah je l'ai écris .. à vos risques et périls lol ! j'ai sombré ds le mélo et la guimauve ^-^ !! D'ailleurs tt le chapitre semble placé sous le signe de la guimauve ^__________^  
  
Alors y'a une chanson ds ce chap .. c'est d'ailleur à l'origine de la fic ^-^   
  
Cette chanson s'intitule I won't say I'm in love et elle est tirée du dessin animé Hercule   
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
.  
  
.  
  
&&&   
  
.  
  
Duo traversa les couloirs avant d'aller à la cafétéria. Il aperçut Hilde en compagnie de WuFei et d'une autre fille. La jeune fille le vit et esquissa un sourire avant de venir le rejoindre :  
  
- Mais enfin Duo où étais-tu passé ? On t'a cherché partout avec WuFei ..  
  
L'adolescent resta immobile, une expression sérieuse empreint sur son visage.  
  
- Duo, quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps ..  
  
Duo releva la tête et regarda sa petite amie avec intensité  
  
- Hilde, il faut que je te parle ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Duo attrapa sa petite amie par les épaules avant de l'emmener dans un coin isolé.  
  
- Hilde .. débuta l'américain hésitant  
  
- Oui ? s'exclama la jeune femme souriante  
  
- Tu as remarqué que depuis quelques temps je n'étais plus vraiment moi ..  
  
- Oui.. tu sembles .. tourmenté, quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est à propos de ta tante ?  
  
- Non Non ne t'inquiètes pas ma tante va très bien .. en fait ça vient plutôt de moi .. murmura Duo en détournant le regard.  
  
Hilde passa ses doigts sur le visage de l'adolescent pour le tourner vers elle.  
  
- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire darling .. je suis prête à t'écouter alors surtout n'est pas peur ..  
  
- Eh bien ..en fait .. [ Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ! ] Tu sais que je t'aime Hildy, que tu restes ma meilleure amie, on se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux et ..  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça comprenant petit à petit la démarche du natté, elle s'exclama soudain inquiète :  
  
- Duo est-ce que tu es en train me dire que c'est fini ?  
  
L'américain baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :  
  
- Oui..  
  
Hilde sentit quelques gouttes perler le haut de ses joues, elle ne réussit pas à contenir ses larmes. Duo l'attira contre lui, caressant tendrement sa nuque en murmurant d'une voix douce :  
  
- Don't cry darling.. please don't cry .. je t'adore Hildy, t'es un peu comme une soeur pour moi et c'est bien là mon problème je t'aime trop pour envisager une vrai relation avec toi .. je t'en prie cesse de pleurer .. je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, c'est vrai après tout qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille, brillante et intelligente comme toi fait avec un délinquant qui en manque pas une pour se faire coller ? Please don't cry darling ..  
  
Hilde ressera ses doigts sur le tee-shirt de son ami et réussit peu à peu à calmer ses sanglots, elle releva la tête vers Duo et murmura d'une voix entrecoupée :   
  
- Je me doutais bien que tu me considères plus comme ta soeur que ta petite amie seulement.. je crois qu'il y a une autre raison, t'es trop préoccupé pour que ce ne soit que ça ..  
  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre Hilde .. murmura le natté  
  
- Eh boy ! Tu débarrasseras pas de moi avant un bon bout de temps je peux te le certifier !  
  
- Je t'aime Hildy..  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Duo .. murmura la jeune fille dans les bras de son ami.  
  
Les deux adolescents retournèrent à la cafétéria. WuFei s'était levé et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il vit les deux étudiants, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, de plus Hilde avait le visage encore rougi par les larmes déversées. WuFei s'approcha des deux adolescents, il regarda un instant la jeune fille en souriant.   
  
- Viens là .. s'exclama-t-il d'une voix douce avant de l'attirer contre lui, jetant quelques regards passablement noirs à l'américain.   
  
[ Rhalala my little dragon fier et valeureux ! T'as enfin le champ libre .. profites-en bien ! ] Duo s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de regagner sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur sur la poignet, écoutant à travers la porte les mouvements du brun. Celui-ci semblait s'agiter beaucoup, comme s'il s'entraînait ou quelque chose dans le genre, Duo arrivait à distinguer chacun de ses mouvements tantôt souples et énergiques tantôt lents et sensuels. L'adolescent laissa glisser ses doigts sur la poignet en la caressant. Heero s'arrêta soudain, il avait entendu quelque chose, il s'approcha de la porte esquissant un sourire inconsciemment et appuya sur la poignet vivement. Rien.. juste un courant d'air, le brun regarda de chaque côté du couloir avant de refermer la porte en un soupir. Duo observait l'asiatique, dissimulé derrière le mur, il se laissa retomber au sol dans un geste de lassitude extrème. La sonnerie du lycée s'éleva dans le couloir, la chanson d'un dessin animé, Duo esquissa un sourire avant d'écouter les paroles avec attention :   
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
It there's a prize for rotten judgement   
  
I guess I've won that   
  
S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,  
  
Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant !  
  
[ J'aurais du m'en rendre compte dés le début ..]  
  
No man is worth the aggravation  
  
That's ancient history-been there, done that!  
  
Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,  
  
C'est de l'histoire ancienne,  
  
Je jette, j'enchaîne !  
  
[ C'est ce que je devrais faire, si seulement j'y arrivais ..]   
  
.  
  
Muse :   
  
Who'dya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you   
  
Try to keep it hidden   
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
Qui crois-tu donc tromper,  
  
Ton coeur en feu est amoureux.  
  
[ Ce n'est pas vrai .. c'est impossible ]  
  
Girl, ya can't conceal it   
  
We know how ya feel and   
  
Who you're thinking of   
  
N'essaies pas de cacher,  
  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux.  
  
[ Il n'y a rien dans mes yeux pas plus que dans les siens ..]  
  
Pourquoi donc le nier,  
  
Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !  
  
[ Je ne peux pas le croire ! c'est un garçon c'est anormal ..]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
  
  
No chance, no way   
  
I won't say it, no, no   
  
Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai !  
  
Non, non !  
  
[ Il n'y a rien a dire puisque tout ça n'est qu'illusions, hallucinations..]  
  
.  
  
Muses :  
  
You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh oh!   
  
Ton coeur s'émeut,  
  
Pourquoi mentir ? Oh ,oh !  
  
[ C'est faux, je ne mens pas !  
  
I run I hide but I never lie ]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
It's too cliche   
  
I won't say I'm in love   
  
C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale  
  
[ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.. ]  
  
I thought my heart had learned it's leason   
  
It feels so good when you start out   
  
J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,  
  
Mon coeur connaissait la chanson.  
  
[ Je le croyais mais cette fois c'est différent .. ]  
  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl   
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out   
  
Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !  
  
T'as le coeur trop fragile,  
  
Évite les idylles !  
  
[ Le melo très peu pour moi .. ]  
  
.  
  
Muses :  
  
  
  
You keep on denying   
  
Who you are and how you're feeling   
  
Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,  
  
Le tourment de tes sentiments ?  
  
[ Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à lui que je l'aime..  
  
Ce sont deux choses bien différentes ! ]  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling   
  
Face it like a grown-up   
  
When ya gonna own up   
  
Remballes ton compliment,  
  
Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !  
  
Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,  
  
La passion t'emballe,  
  
[ C'est vrai que j'ai.. chaud quand il est là et je le cherche quand il n'est pas là .. ]  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad   
  
Et çà fait très, très, très, très mal !  
  
[ Ça ne fait pas mal .. au contraire .. ]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
No chance, no way   
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai !  
  
Non, non !  
  
[ Il n'y a rien avouer ! ce n'est pas de l'amour juste de l'intérêt, de la curiosité .. ]  
  
.  
  
Muses :  
  
Give up, give in   
  
Check the grin you're in love  
  
Même si tu nies,  
  
Tu souris car tu l'aimes.  
  
[ Si je souris c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui..]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
  
  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love   
  
Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse !  
  
[ Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! ]  
  
.  
  
Muses :   
  
You're doin flips   
  
read our lips   
  
You're in love   
  
Lis sur nos lèvres,  
  
Lis ton coeur, car tu l'aimes !  
  
[ Mon coeur s'affole à son appel  
  
Ma peau se hérisse à son contact  
  
Mon corps s'embrase à sa pensée  
  
Est-ce cela l'amour ? ]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
  
  
You're way off base   
  
I won't say it  
  
Get off my case   
  
I won't say it   
  
Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai, jamais jamais je n'oserais  
  
[ Pas avant d'en être certain .. ]  
  
.  
  
Muses :   
  
Girl, don't be proud   
  
It's O.K. you're in love   
  
C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes  
  
[ Je ne sais plus .. ]  
  
.  
  
Meg :  
  
Oh at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love   
  
Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Trop de rebondissements pour une même journée. J'ai quitté Hilde.. j'y était obligé ça devenait insupportable, penser à Lui c'etait comme la tromper. Ça me faisait le même effet. J'ai emménagé ds ma nouvelle chambre, je me retrouv' avec Mister Freeze.. j'aurais pu tombé sur n'importe qui, il a fallu que ça soit lui ! .. le destin s'acharne contre moi .. je ne sais pas trop quoi dire .. je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet .. j'ai simplement constaté la réalité aujourd'hui .. quelque chose que je savais depuis bien longtemps .. que j'ai nié.. rejeté ... ignoré .. bafoué.. humilié.. et puis .. j'ai accepté .. J'aime Heero.  
  
Le japonais laissa retomber le carnet à ses pieds, sous le choc. Duo sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant, il resta silencieux un instant comme interdit avant d'esquisser un sourire progressivement et de murmurer :  
  
- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas ..   
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou la fin du chapitre IV niark niark niark !!  
  
Reviews ? 


	6. Chapitre V ou Entre le Silence et l'Indi...

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Après la guimauve .. sortez les mouchoirs l'est pas gai ce chapitre T____T z'avez remarqué que j'ai pas mis un "y" alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu !! ^_________^   
  
Bon bah comme d'hab : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et/ou continuent .. OU tt simplemt à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fic lol ! ^-^ !! Et non je ne fais pas de chantage au reviews chui même agréablement surprise du nombre que j'ai reçu ^________^ .   
  
Duo : Tu devais pas aller faire tes devoirs ?  
  
Moi : Euh .. ms là c'est le matin ça compte pas ... c'est consacré au sommeil ^-^ !!  
  
Duo : Ms tu dors pas ?! O_o'?  
  
Moi : ^____^V !!  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
.  
  
.  
  
&&&   
  
.  
  
Le japonais laissa retomber le carnet à ses pieds, sous le choc. Duo sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant, il resta silencieux un instant comme interdit avant d'esquisser un sourire progressivement et de murmurer :  
  
  
  
- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas ..   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre V  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Duo s'approcha du japonais et se pencha pour récupérer son journal intime qu'il déposa sur sa table de nuit. Il resta immobile face au brun, les bras croisés sur son ventre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, inquiet et soucieux de connaître les pensés du brun. Heero n'avait pas bougé et restait silencieux, il attrapa soudain son sac à ses pieds avant de sortir brusquement de la chambre et d'aller en cour. Duo se laissa retomber sur son lit, la plaie de sa lèvre rouverte de part son angoisse et agacement, l'adolescent sentit peu à peu des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. [ Comment ai-je pu me permettre une telle faiblesse ? Me bercer d'illusions ? Je me suis pris une belle baffe ! La réalité fait mal.. humilié.. j'ai si mal.. ] L'adolescent remonta ses jambes contre son torse, ne parvenant plus à retenir ses sanglots, il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, pleurant en silence.  
  
.   
  
  
  
.  
  
- Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?!   
  
Heero entendait la voix du chinois résonner à ses oreilles. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire, il n'écouta même pas le cours, l'esprit désarçonné. [ Il m'aime .. il m'aime !! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu .. Nan ? ] Heero posa sa tête entre ses bras, appuyés sur la table, une foule d'idées contradictoires s'emmêlaient dans son esprit tourmenté et obscurcit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne savait pas quoi penser .. Alors il avait agit comme à son habitude par indifférence, maîtresse de toutes ses solutions, si rassurante et tranquillisante, si blessante et mordante pour ceux qui s'y heurtaient. Il lui avait fait mal, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, il souffrait par sa faute, il aurait tout donné pour que cela n'arrive pas. L'adolescent l'attirait, là n'était pas le problème, simplement est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne voulait surtout pas abuser de ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour assouvir ses pulsions, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. A toujours être hermétique à tout idée et distant à tout sentiment, ses défenses s'étaient effondrées au premier regard, à la première approche, au premier contact avec le natté. Son image hantait inlassablement son esprit dans une litanie étourdissante. Heero fut interrompu dans ses pensés par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit inopinément sur le visage de l'adolescent souriant.  
  
- Euh excusez moi une panne de réveil ! lança-t-il au professeur avant de rejoindre sa place aux côtés de WuFei.  
  
Heero releva violemment la tête au son de cette voix, il croisa alors le regard du natté qui lui envoyait des éclairs entre fureur et souffrance. L'adolescent détourna le regard avant de parler avec le chinois et de rire aux éclats. Le brun poussa un soupir et reposa son visage entre ses bras, abattu.  
  
- Monsieur Yuy ! Si vous croyez pouvoir vous dispenser d'écouter autant sortir .. tonna la voix de l'homme en face de lui  
  
L'asiatique releva la tête et fixa l'enseignant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, mis à part WuFei et Duo qui riaient de leurs côtés. L'adolescent regarda avec intensité le professeur ne baissant pas le regard, de manière défiante. Silencieux, il attrapa soudain son sac avant de sortir de la salle sans plus de préavis. La porte claqua faisant trembler les murs. L'espace d'un instant le sourire de Duo se déroba.   
  
Heero traversa les couloirs, furieux et exaspéré par l'attitude du professeur ou la sienne, il ne savait pas vraiment. Le brun alla jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa retomber sur son lit, démoralisé et exténué. Il remarqua alors les morceaux de papier s'amoncelant sur le sol. L'asiatique attrapa quelques fragments entre ses doigts, toujours étendu sur son lit. Il les laissa tomber sur son matelas dans une pluie virevoltante avant d'observer les deux morceaux qui étaient tombés côte à côte, face retournée : J'aime . Heero. Le brun repoussa avec violence les fragments déchirés, hors de lui.   
  
La récréation allait bientôt sonner, Heero attrapa son blouson ainsi que son sac et sortit de la chambre faire un tour, il ne supportait plus cette pièce. Dans le hall il aperçut l'américain riant aux éclats. [ Quel hypocrite ! ] Une main se posa son épaule, c'était Trowa. Le japonais se retourna et esquissa un timide sourire à son ami.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le français impassible   
  
Heero secoua la tête en signe de négation et détourna le regard [ Très bien comme tu veux .. de tout de façon si t'en avais vraiment besoin tu m'en parlerais .. ] Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers Quatre et un groupe d'étudiants. A la vue du brun, le jeune arabe sauta dans les bras de son ami, heureux de le voir. A quelques mètres de là, le natté grinçait des dents, le regard noir et impétueux. Il croisa alors les prunelles sombres et verglacées du brun et détourna la tête rageusement. Heero reposa son regard sur le jeune blond qui ne cessait de sautiller partout, de bonne humeur. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de sortir hors du lycée, histoire de prendre l'air. Il alluma alors une cigarette qu'il avait pris l'habitude de conserver dans ses poches, ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il avait arrêté, Heero se laissa submerger par la douce odeur de nicotine éludant tous ses problèmes. Il pris une dernière bouffée avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol [ Nan faut pas que je recommence .. ] L'adolescent enfila son sac sur son dos avant de partir en cour, l'esprit d'avantage déboussolé.   
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Dans les couloirs vides du lycée, les pas des deux étudiants résonnaient troublant le silence imposé d'eux-mêmes. Chacun avançait sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un égard pour l'adolescent à ses côtés, encore révoltés par la réponse du professeur. [ Ah nan nan moi je peux pas laisser sortir un élève tout seul, c'est un inscrit dans le règlement et niahniahniah et niahniahniah ..] Duo avait envie d'étrangler entre ses mains la prof ayant prononcé ces mots [ Quelle vieille bique ! Un simple médicament demande la présence de tout un régiment ! puff vieille harpie ! ] Heero n'en pensait pas moins conservant malgré tout son masque d'impassibilité [ Et évidement y'a fallu que ça tombe sur qui ?! Sur bibi tant qu'à faire .. rha j'en ai vraiment mare de ce p*** de lycée ! ]  
  
- Tu comptes rester muet tout le trajet ? S'exclama Duo avec une rancoeur non dissimulée.   
  
- Si seulement tu pouvais faire voeux de silence ça m'arrangerais ! lâcha le brun avec mépris et plus par automatisme que par intention.  
  
- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Répliqua instinctivement l'américain.. Faudrait peut être que tu te décides à me rappeler normalement sachant qu'on partage la même chambre sinon ça risque d'être .. comique .. lâcha avec amertume le natté.  
  
- 'pas la peine d'le rappeler.. et puis c'est toi qui a commencé .. relâcha Heero avec indifférence  
  
- Moi ?! S'exclama Duo en se plantant devant le brun d'un air consterné.. Je crois que j'en ai suffisamment dis ou écris du moins, tu crois pas ?! C'est toi qui te terres dans le silence ! Arrête de jouer les ours polaires et exprime moi ta colère shit !  
  
- Ma colère ? répéta Heero en esquissant un sourire moqueur.. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis en colère ?   
  
Cette fois le natté en resta sans voix mais il reprit bien vite le dessus :  
  
- Si c'est pas de la colère c'est quoi alors ? De l'amertume ?! De la honte peut être ?! Tu crois franchement que j'avais prévu de tomber amoureux de toi, que je l'avais calculé et bah tu te fourres vraiment le doigt dans l'oeil, guy ! Je n' ..  
  
- .. Tu délibères tout seul là !  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais dit moi alors ! Je n'attends que ça .. ou alors frappe moi !  
  
Heero échappa un rire, complément ahuri face au comportement du natté  
  
- Vas-y fou toi de moi, j'ad ..  
  
- .. EH !! Tu vas arrêter un peu de ta comédie ! s'exclama Heero, irrité par les paroles du natté, une main posée sur son épaule pour le secouer .. Arrêtes de dire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites et de fabuler des heures sur des conneries !!  
  
- C'est bien-là mon problème .. tu ne dis rien .. répondit Duo avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, il baissa la tête.  
  
Heero resta silencieux, touché par les mots de l'adolescent, celui-ci répliqua de plus belle sentant les larmes lui monter progressivement aux yeux :  
  
- Tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne réagis pas !! Si tu me disais non, si tu affirmais que c'est impossible peut être alors que je décocherais !! Mais non rien à faire ! Tu ne dis rien !! .. me laissant encore espérer que peut être..  
  
L'adolescent s'interrompit se sentant submergé par ses sentiments et son désarroi, il détourna son visage masquant ses larmes à la vue du japonais.   
  
- Duo je ..  
  
Le brun scella violemment ses lèvres à celles du natté, l'emportant contre le mur de part la force de son geste. Duo se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi, totalement abasourdi et se laissant faire au début avant de répondre avec passion et ardeur au doux contact des lèvres d'Heero appuyées contre les siennes. Le japonais laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la taille fine et étroite de l'adolescent, l'approchant d'une pression dans le bas du dos d'avantage contre lui. Il caressa avec volupté les lèvres courbes et sucrées de l'américain avant d'introduire une langue audacieuse à la recherche de son âme soeur. Un ballet enflammé et tumultueux débuta, chacune cherchant à tous prix à dominer l'autre puis s'accordant sur un même rythme effréné. Duo passa ses doigts sur la nuque du brun, approfondissant plus encore le baiser et s'emparant avec gourmandise des lèvres tant désirées. Heero enlaça intensément le natté contre lui et prit possession de sa bouche avec langueur et affection. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés, la respiration haletante. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, s'hypnotisant encore un peu quand soudain la sonnerie retentit. Une foule d'élèves sortirent de cours circulant dans tous les sens, Heero et Duo restèrent immobile se contemplant tout simplement, indifférents aux aller et venu incessants des étudiants. L'américain échappa un éclat de rire, enthousiaste. Heero le regarda avec intensité, une lueur entre désir et envie s'embrasant dans ses prunelles cobalt étincelantes. Duo remarqua alors Hilde et WuFei qui arrivaient, il alla les rejoindre. Heero le suivit du regard, impassible. Il vit le chinois restituer ses affaires au natté, la jeune fille parlant abondamment à leurs côtés puis ils s'éloignèrent dans le sens inverse du couloir. Duo se retourna pour regarder encore une fois Heero, leurs regards s'immobilisèrent comme happé l'un vers l'autre. WuFei et Hilde se retournèrent à leur tour, intrigué par le silence inhabituel du natté et son attitude peu ordinaire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'asiatique surpris  
  
- Non, rien .. répondit le natté avec désinvolture.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Et un nouveau chapitre de fini !   
  
Voilou ^^ normalement j'aurais du le publier hier soir ms j'ai été obligé de le terminer sur papier ! -__- Dc voilou.. après tout un début de chapitre et plus encore un peu tristounet.. les réjouissances !! ^-^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, moi en tt cas j'ai eu du mal l'écrire ! ^^° ..  
  
Une tite review ? Yes ? No? Maybe ? You don't know ? ^________^ .. 


	7. Chapitre VI ou Et je tombe encore davant...

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, mini pov d'Heero  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Bon alors c'est un peu compliqué ! ^^ .. en fait le pov est construit à partir des paroles d'une chanson. Ça va jusque là tout le monde suit ? ^^ Mais en fait c'est écrit à partir de la traduction des paroles, qui en plus de ça ont été " refaçonner " à ma façon parfois ! voilou ^________^ Z'avez comprit ? Bon alors la chanson est du groupe Lifehouse et elle s'intitule Hanging by a moment ( y'a pas à dire j'adore ce groupe ^^ ). J'ai mis les paroles à la fin pour ceux qui connaissent et qui veulent s'y repérer par rapport à la chanson. Voilou ^________^  
  
Encore une fois Miciiiiii à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews régulièrement, à ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé une tout simplement ET surtout à ceux qui continue de lire cette fic ^__________^ voilou une nouvelle fois merci ! * tte contente et sautille partout *  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Duo.. chui pas sûr que ce que l'on s'apprête à faire soit bien ..murmura Heero   
  
- Tais toi .. soupira l'adolescent en déposant une série de baisers brûlants et enflammés le long du cou de l'étudiant.  
  
Duo était allongé au-dessus du japonais, s'appuyant sur ses bras à demi tendus, ses jambes enlacées fiévreusement à celles du brun. L'adolescent reprit langoureusement possession des lèvres captives, arrachant quelques soupirs à son partenaire. Heero glissa ses doigts sur le dos tendu du natté avant d'inverser la situation et de plaquer Duo contre le matelas, sous lui.  
  
- Nan franchement je crois qu'on devrait y réfléchir ..  
  
L'américain acquiesça avant de poser ses lèvres contre le cou du japonais pour y laisser sa marque, ses doigts audacieux s'aventurant sous son tee-shirt noir. Heero relâcha un soupir d'exaltation avant de s'exclamer à haute voix :  
  
- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?!  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête avant d'embrasser avec fougue l'adolescent le plaquant une nouvelle fois sous lui, ses cuisses appuyées de chaque côté des hanches du brun, le maintenant fermement sous son emprise. L'américain s'assit sur le ventre de son compagnon, les bras croisés sur son torse et s'exclama d'un ton faussement sérieux :  
  
- Vas-y je t'écoutes !   
  
Heero se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et faisant basculer par là même l'adolescent vers l'avant, qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Le japonais reprit, en regardant avec intensité l'américain à quelques centimètres de son visage qui s'était à présent étendu de tout son long sur lui :  
  
- Je pense qu'on devrait réfléchir aux conséquences que va impliquer ce genre de relation.. et à notre relation tout court ..  
  
Duo acquiesça, dévorant des yeux son partenaire.  
  
- .. On devrait en parler, analyser les .. Hé Hé ! Tu t'égares.. s'exclama Heero en attrapant la main audacieuse qui descendait le long de sa ceinture.   
  
Duo reposa sa main sur le torse du japonais en soufflant, impatient.   
  
- Comme je disais, je pense que ..  
  
Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par le doigt du natté posé sur ses lèvres, lui incitant le silence.  
  
- J'ai une idée .. Toi tu réfléchis aux conséquences et tout ce qui s'en suit.. et moi je vais prendre une douche ! Tu me feras part de ta décision une fois sorti ok ?  
  
Le natté se redressa non sans déposer un dernier baiser tendre sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Désespéré pour changer,  
  
Tu m'a accepté tel que j'étais  
  
Affamé de vérité  
  
Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai ..  
  
Si la haine était le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour ..  
  
Plus près d'où j'ai commencé   
  
A te courir après  
  
La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai eu le souffle coupé  
  
Asphyxier par ta beauté,  
  
Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à t'aimer  
  
Inconsciemment et résolument..  
  
.  
  
Je me rend compte que ..  
  
Je tombe encore davantage amoureux de toi  
  
Maintenant que tu es avec moi..  
  
C'est étrange, c'est stupéfiant  
  
L'emprise que tu as sur moi ..  
  
Sur mes pensés et mêmes sur mes rêves !  
  
C'est complètement irréel,  
  
J'ai toujours été rationnel  
  
Mais avec toi ..  
  
.  
  
J'abandonne tout ce à quoi je tenais  
  
Je ne me fis plus à rien sauf à toi ..  
  
C'est la première fois que je ressens cela ..  
  
C'est inqualifiable et insurmontable  
  
Un volcan en fusion ..  
  
Un glacier en hibernation..  
  
A la lumière de tes yeux, mon corps s'embrase  
  
Au contact de tes lèvres, mon pouls s'accélèrent  
  
Ma respiration se fait haletante,  
  
Et ma raison s'envole alors que mes sens papillonnent..  
  
Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses bouger  
  
Je t'attend impatient mais inquiet.  
  
Je me demande encore si on a bien fait ..  
  
Plusieurs disent que c'est immoral  
  
Moi je pense que ça devait arriver de toutes façons.  
  
Certains murmurent que c'est anormal  
  
Je leur répondrais que ça ne les regarde pas !  
  
Peut être que tes amis réagiront ainsi ..  
  
Je te protégerais d'eux si tel est le cas  
  
Quatre et Trowa ne diront rien..  
  
Par peur de se réveler à leur tour ?  
  
Sans doute.. j'ai quelques soupçons..  
  
Mais c'est leur vie et je n'interviendrais pas..  
  
Nerveux, j'attend que tu ressortes..   
  
Je me raccroche à un instant ici avec toi  
  
Sans doute je ne devrais pas ..  
  
Mais ..  
  
.  
  
J'oublie tout ce dont je manque quand je suis avec toi   
  
En ton absence je me sens complètement incomplet  
  
Je prendrai ton invitation  
  
Incitation au plaisir et à la luxure  
  
Charnel et sensuel ..  
  
Je me sens fiévreux quand je suis avec toi ..  
  
Tes yeux m'incite le pêché  
  
Tes lèvres sont la pire tentation que je n'ai jamais connu  
  
Ne dit on pas que le meilleur moyen pour y résister est d'y accéder ?  
  
J'ai une folle envie d'y succomber..  
  
Que tu prennes tout de moi maintenant  
  
Et que je prenne enfin possession de toi ..   
  
.  
  
Je me souviens la première fois que tu m'as parlé  
  
Et je tombe encore davantage amoureux de toi ..  
  
Ta voix grave et impétueuse  
  
Fière et orgueilleuse ..  
  
Tu as tout de suite voulu que je te détestes..  
  
Intermède pour mieux céder à tes pulsions ?  
  
Ce jour-là, j'ai abandonné tout ce à quoi je tenais  
  
Et aujourd'hui, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses bouger  
  
Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de cette maudite pièce  
  
Pour t'embrasser une nouvelle fois ..  
  
Car tu me manques déjà ..  
  
Je me raccroche à un instant ici avec toi,  
  
Cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes ensembles  
  
J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité,  
  
Que tu fais parti de moi, qu'on est indissociable..  
  
.  
  
Je vis pour la seule chose que je connaisse  
  
Il n'y a que tes yeux qui transparaissent dans mes rêves éphémères   
  
Et je cours et ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'où je vais  
  
Je ne sais pas dans quoi je plonge  
  
Je me raccroche juste à un instant ici avec toi  
  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité  
  
Et j'ai peur de franchir le pas ..  
  
De ne pas pouvoir retourner en arrière  
  
De ne pas pouvoir effacer tout ..  
  
Au cas ou si ça ne marchait pas  
  
Au cas ou tu ne voudrais plus de moi  
  
Au cas ou je te ferais souffrir ..  
  
Car à présent je n'ai rien d'autre à perdre  
  
Je n'ai rien d'autre à trouver  
  
Il n'y a rien au monde   
  
Qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis..  
  
Et je tombe encore davantage amoureux de toi ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero remarqua alors l'adolescent appuyé avec nonchalance dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant le regard perdu dans ses pensées, le japonais entendit soudain la voix grave et ensorcelante du natté s'élever dans la pièce en un seul mot :  
  
- Verdict ?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre terminé ! niark niark niark ^______^  
  
Alors z'en avez pensé quoi ? Je me suis prise la tête avec mon pov et zl'aime toujours pas ..  
  
Ah oui et je voulais savoir aussi : lemon ou pas lemon dans le prochain chapitre ? Allez tous à vos claviers ^^ lol ! Nan j'rigole .. c'est qu'en fait je me demande si c'est pas un peu trop tôt ? D'un côtés moi j'ai bien envie de le caser là mon lemon ^^ ms bon j'ai peur que ça soit un peu précipité .. Et dc that is the question ? et mon dilemme ^-^ !!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lifehouse :  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
C'est trop beau T____T !! 


	8. Chapitre VII ou Reckless

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Bon bah la routine habituelle ^_________^ : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp à ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui ont laissé une review et/ou continuent d'en laisser. Miciiiiiiiii  
  
Alors en ce qui concerne mon dilemne : j'ai pris ma décision ! ^^ c'est mieux ! Et ce grace à Yami-Rose ^__~ qui m'a donné la solution ! dc et bien reste plus qu'à lire ! lol ! Encore une fois miciiii ^O^ !! de m'avoir donner chacun votre avis sur la question lemon^^ ça m'a permis de réfléchir un peu ! Donc pour le verdict .. on va dire que j'ai écouté la voix de la sagesse.. cependant Lian Landra ça devrais te plaire ^__~.  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^   
  
.  
  
.  
  
&&&   
  
.  
  
Heero remarqua alors l'adolescent appuyé avec nonchalance dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant le regard perdu dans ses pensées, le japonais entendit soudain la voix grave et ensorcelante du natté s'élever dans la pièce en un seul mot :  
  
- Verdict ?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Approche ..  
  
Heero attira Duo contre lui, en saisissant son tee-shirt entre ses doigts, il s'empara de ses lèvres avant de le renverser sur le lit. L'adolescent s'allongea sur son partenaire, apposant ses lèvres dans le cou de celui-ci alors que ses mains s'insinuait avec audace sous son tee-shirt. Duo passa ses jambes dans le dos du brun dans un mouvement lascif et exalté, encerclant sa taille. Heero espiègle, ondula un instant contre le natté lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs bien vite capturés entre ses lèvres impatientes. L'américain laissa glisser ses doigts le long du dos de l'asiatique lui arrachant quelques frissons extatiques. Soudain un coup martela contre la porte, Heero releva la tête pour aller voir qui était le visiteur mais l'américain l'en dissuada bien vite en inversant la situation, laissant s'égarer ses doigts sur sa ceinture et l'élastique de son boxer. Un second coup frappa.  
  
- Shit ! Y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans sa chambre .. soupira l'adolescent entre deux baisers.  
  
Heero retourna l'américain en le retenant sous lui, l'embrassant langoureusement, il retira le tee-shirt du natté pour sillonner avec sa langue le torse fin et musclé de l'étudiant. Duo relâcha un soupir, en resserrant entre ses doigts les draps.  
  
- Bon Maxwell !! Je vais pas t'attendre toute la soirée !   
  
L'américain releva le visage brusquement repoussant par là même l'adolescent au bas du lit.  
  
- Shit ! J'avais oublié qu'on devait aller à une fête ..   
  
Heero se rapprocha de son compagnon en l'embrassant avec passion avec de murmurer :  
  
- Et bah annule ..  
  
- 'peu pas c'est l'anniv' d'un mes meilleurs amis, si j'ai vais pas 'y va m'en vouloir ..  
  
- Je l'ai bien fait moi .. soupira le japonais avant de marquer le cou du natté d'un suçon.  
  
Duo relâcha le visage vers l'arrière, enivré avant de s'exclamer en repoussant l'adolescent.  
  
- Nan mais t'es dingue ! Si quelqu'un le voit on va toute suite me poser des questions ..  
  
Heero repoussa le natté contre le matelas avant de soupirer :  
  
- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ..  
  
L'américain s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent ardemment.  
  
- Bon Maxwell je vais pas le répéter deux fois ! Si tu te défiles encore Quatre va t'en vouloir à mort..  
  
Heero se redressa soudain  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
- Bah oui Quatre .. bon chui désolé mon coeur mais Wuffie a raison faut que j'y aille ..  
  
L'américain se releva du lit, enfila son tee-shirt et un jean avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Maxwellll !!!   
  
- C'est bon Wuffie pas la peine de crier .. s'exclama l'américain en baillant  
  
- Me dit pas que t'es pas prêt ?!  
  
- Bah .. un tou 'ti peu ..  
  
- T'as sept minutes pour t'habiller pas une de plus ! Sinon je m'en fou je t'emmène à poil là-bas si t'es pas prêt !  
  
Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant un entrebâillement. WuFei poussa légèrement la porte avant d'entrer, il fixa d'un oeil interrogateur le japonais assis sur son lit, son ordinateur portable entre les mains.  
  
- Yuy ?  
  
- Chang .. répondit le brun sans lever les yeux de son écran  
  
- Maxwell ne m'avait pas dit qu'il partageait sa chambre avec toi ..  
  
- Tu ne sais pas tout Chang, il faut te faire une raison .. répondit Heero avec mépris.  
  
Le chinois devint bien vite rouge et alors qu'il allait répliquer la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit  
  
- Ah oui au fait, évitez de vous entre tuer le sang c'est pas facile à enlever sur la moquette..  
  
Le japonais redressa un sourcil, interloqué [ Je 'veux même pas savoir comment il le sait ! ] . WuFei lança un regard noir au natté avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- VA T'HABILLER !!   
  
- C'est bon c'est bon Wuffie t'énerve pas .. pense à tes parents, leur little dragon mort d'une crise cardiaque si jeune c'est déshonorant !   
  
- Whooo Maxwell ! s'exclama l'asiatique, furieux avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la refermer brutalement.   
  
- Il a raison faut pas t'énerver comme ça .. lâcha Heero d'un ton neutre toujours concentré sur son ordinateur.  
  
Le chinois se tourna vers le brun le fusillant du regard, les poings serrés sur ses articulations blanches, prêt à exploser  
  
- I'm ready !   
  
WuFei se retourna vers l'américain, fulminant, Duo posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le dirigea vers la sortie pour l'empêcher de faire un massacre. L'adolescent se retourna vers le japonais et lui envoya un baiser de la main. Heero esquissa un sourire, avant de replonger son regard dans l'écran de son ordinateur.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la boite avec leurs invitations. Le jeune blond avait réservé un étage d'une des boite les plus prisée de la ville pour fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis les plus proches. Le lieu avait été baptisé Reckless et plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue dehors, impatient de pouvoir y rentrer.   
  
Duo s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse d'un jean noir délavé faisant ressortir ses jambes élancées et musclées, un débardeur rouge sang assez serré dévoilaient les contours de son torse athlétique et une légère chemise noire transparente sans manche et ouverte sur son torse dévoilaient une croix en argent étincelante sous les nombreux regards aussi bien féminins que masculins posés sur lui.   
  
WuFei portait un débardeur noir mettant en valeur son torse musclé et faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux onyx, il avait un pantalon assorti légèrement flottant et ses cheveux étaient détachés pour l'occasion accentuant son côté ténébreux. Duo se précipita vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Le jeune blond, ravi de voir ses amis, parla quelques instants avec eux avant d'aller leur chercher des verres.  
  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Yuy était ton nouveau colloc' ..  
  
- Ouai peut être .. répondit Duo d'une voix détachée, captivé par le jeu des projecteurs tournoyant dans tous les sens.  
  
Le jeune arabe revint avec deux cocktails avant de s'éclipser une nouvelle fois pour passer un coup de fil.  
  
- Au fait elle vient pas Hildy ? demanda l'adolescent en sirotant sa boisson légèrement alcoolisée  
  
- Si elle devrait nous rejoindre dans la soirée .. répondit WuFei en regardant le contenu de son verre d'un air sceptique.  
  
- Va falloir que t'attende encore quelques heures pour enfin conclure..s'exclama l'américain avant de disparaître parmi les étudiants ne laissant pas le temps au chinois de répliquer ou accessoirement de le tuer ^^.  
  
Duo s'avança vers Quatre toujours au téléphone.  
  
- Allez j'ten pris viens ! Jte jure que tu t'amuseras bien .. bon au cas ou la boite est dans la quatorzième avenue en face de la banque ..  
  
- C'est qui ? demanda le natté toujours en prise avec son cocktail.  
  
L'adolescent referma son portable avant de sourire à l'américain  
  
- Oh rien un ami qui hésite à venir..  
  
- Ah ok ..   
  
Le natté posa son verre sur la table à côté et attrapa celui de Quatre pour le poser aussi.  
  
- Mais enfin Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
- T'inquiet Kat' ! C'est ton anniv' alors on va en profiter !  
  
L'adolescent pris les deux mains du blond entre les siennes avant de l'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse. Duo commença à se déhancher sur les paroles rythmées s'élevant dans la pièce, il tourna autour du jeune blond l'incitant à danser, Quatre échappa un éclat de rire, amusé avant de suivre le natté dans ses mouvements. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par d'autres élèves et la soirée débuta réellement.   
  
Duo attira une fille, qu'il avait déjà eu dans sa classe, à danser avec lui, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre lui avant de l'entraîner dans une danse effrénée. La jeune fille était aux anges, Duo ne faisait que jouer avec elle, s'ennuyant déjà du brun occupant ses pensées. L'adolescent enchaîna les danses avec une fille différente à chaque fois, sans retenu et désinvolte si bien que chacune pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Duo dansa avec son amie, soulagé de pouvoir enfin danser avec quelqu'un qui comprenait son attitude et ne s'imaginait pas la lune. Hilde s'approcha de l'oreille de l'américain en murmurant :  
  
- Je vais aller voir Wuffie, chui sur qu'il s'ennuie déjà de moi ! lança la jeune fille avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami et de partir à la conquête du jeune dragon.  
  
Duo passa devant un groupe de filles avant d'en attirer une dans ses filets et de l'emmener danser avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'il empêchaient désespérément l'étudiante de glisser ses mains sous son débardeur, le natté distingua au fond de la salle l'adolescent de tous ses soupirs appuyé contre le mur, son regard fixé en sa direction. Il laissa alors la jeune fille seule avec ses mains ^^ pour aller le rejoindre.  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
  
- Suffisamment .. répondit Heero d'un ton glacé  
  
L'américain s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il se retint, il s'exclama soudain :  
  
- Depuis quand tu fumes ?   
  
Duo attrapa la cigarette dans sa main avant de l'écraser au sol, Heero en tira une autre du paquet et l'alluma avant de répondre :  
  
- J'ai reprit depuis quelques minutes ..   
  
L'adolescent laissa glisser ses doigts le long du jean de son compagnon, longeant les coutures de ses poches langoureusement avant de s'emparer du paquet et de partir en direction des toilettes. Heero écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier à côtés de lui avant de partir à sa poursuite. Il retrouva le natté dans les toilettes des hommes vidant vigoureusement ses cigarettes dans les sanitaires avant de tirer la chasse. Duo se retourna vers le japonais, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.  
  
- Au moins je suis sûr que t'arrêteras !  
  
- Je peux très bien allez acheter un paquet demain matin avant d'aller en cour ..  
  
- A part si je ne t'en laisse pas le temps .. répondit l'étudiant d'une voix sensuelle, les mains posées sur le torse de l'asiatique, assis sur le rebord du lavabo.  
  
Heero inclina légèrement la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo. Duo attira l'asiatique contre lui en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après et s'observèrent avec délectation. Heero déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de sortir de la pièce. L'américain le suivit, remarquant qu'il allait parler à Quatre, et dire qu'il avait pensé pendant un moment qu'il avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus parlé à son ami pendant un certain temps à cause de cela sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi, l'américain esquissa un sourire devant sa jalousie excessive.  
  
- Je suis désolé Quatre mais là je suis crevé.. je vais rentrer ..  
  
- Mais ça ne fait même pas une heure que tu es là !  
  
- Demain je commence tôt et je vais être mort toute la journée sinon.. joyeuse anniversaire et bonne soirée, on se voit demain, tu me diras ce que tu penses de mon cadeau bye..   
  
Heero se dirigea vers la sortie, son blouson à la main, Duo le suivit discrètement avant de l'appeler une fois en dehors de la boite. Le brun se retourna et esquissa un sourire, Duo s'approcha de lui, regardant s'ils n'y avait personne dans les alentours et embrassa son ami avec tendresse. Il le regarda ensuite, les sourcils froncés :  
  
- En fait si j'ai bien compris tu es venu uniquement pour me surveiller ?  
  
- Il y a de ça .. avoua le japonais, en souriant  
  
Duo fit une légère grimace avant de lui demander :  
  
- Et tu t'en va déjà ?   
  
- Hai .. je suis fatigué ..  
  
- Mais il est que .. Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .. bon ok il est deux heures du matin mais tu veux pas rester encore un peu ? .. avec moi .. termina l'adolescent en se rapprochant du japonais  
  
Heero passa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent et répondit :  
  
- Pour rester toute la soirée dans les toilettes ? Nan franchement je préfères rentrer et puis je suis claqué mais reste toi je ne te force pas à rentrer ..  
  
Duo passa ses doigts sur la main du brun la caressant avec douceur  
  
- Faut que j'arrive à caser Hildy et Wuffie avant demain.. soupira l'adolescent .. et à cette allure, ils s'en sortiront jamais sans moi !  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du natté et de partir en direction de l'internat. Duo le retint par la main pour lui voler un dernier baiser passionné avant de retourner dans la boite, il remarqua alors que la fille avec qui il avait dansé au début était dehors, mais elle n'avait rien du voir sinon elle serait déjà en train de le crier dans tous les sens. L'américain partit à la recherche de ses deux amis qu'il trouva à une table, seuls, et se disputant bien sûr !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou le chapitre VII de clos ^^ ..   
  
Alors j'ai finalement opté pour un semblant de lime, c'est mieux je pense faut pas trop brusquer les choses .. surtout que ça ne faisaient que quelques heures qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble mais bon d'un côté ceux qui pensaient que ce n'étaient pas trop tôt on raison aussi car ils étaient qd même à la limite !! ^-^   
  
Donc le lemon est pour bientôt ^^ le prochain chapitre ou l'autre encore après au plus tard ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! ^-^   
  
Je vais être obligé de ralentir un peu le rythme de publication à cause d'une dissert' que je dois rendre dc.. à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures lol ! et j'accepte tjs les reviews ^__________^ .. 


	9. Chapitre VIII ou Rumeurs et démentis

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
LEMON ^________________^ !!! Pour ce qui est de ma dissert' la commence staprem' -___- .. ms micii pr vos encouragements ^_____^ !!  
  
En ce qui concerne ta question Yuna-chan sur le nbre de chap prévus, en fait je comptais en écrire 8 ^___^V !! Z'aime bien ce chiffre^^ ms j'crois que c'est rapé ! j'en suis même sûr lol ! dc je dirais là où ma plume me conduira ^-^ !! Nan ms je pense environ 15 , un peu moins, un peu plus, je sais pô ! ms ça devrais tourner ds ses eaux là ^__________^. Et pr répondre à Kamara, je n'ai pas de limite sur les lemons et ça ne me gène pas d'en écrire plusieurs maintenant faut voir si l'histoire s'y prête ^-^ ..   
  
MICIIIIIIIII beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic ( malgré l'absence de lemon jusque là ^^ ms bon z'avez eu des avant goût ^___~ ! ) à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à ceux qui continue toujours ^^ .. j'arrive tjs pas à croire le nbre que j'ai eu ! et moi qui comptais juste faire une tite schoolfic comme ça vite fait bien fait pr m'occuper pdt les vacances et surtt pr caser la chanson d'Hercule ^________^°° .. Encore miciiiiiii ^O^ !!   
  
Moi : J'vais écrire mon lemon.. J'vais écrire mon lemon !! ^O^  
  
Duo : Et ta dissert' ?  
  
Moi : Fais le plan ^____^   
  
Duo : C'est tt O__o' ?!  
  
Moi : Mais je me suis réparti les temps de rédaction et dc bah je ferais ça demain et ce week-end ^_______^  
  
Duo : Tu connais le proverbe ~ Ne reporte jamais à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui ? ~  
  
Moi : Tu connais le proverbes ~ En vacances on se repose ~ è__é ?!  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture et j'espère que mon lemon vous plaira parce qu'en ce momt ils st vrmt bof mes lemons -__- au moins z'êtes prévenus !   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre VIII  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux sur deux lagons aux douces nuances améthyste le regardant avec tendresse.  
  
- Bonjour mon coeur  
  
- 'lut ..  
  
Le japonais tendit les bras pour attirer le natté contre lui et l'embrasser avec une énergie surprenante pour un début de matinée. Il bloqua ensuite son partenaire sous lui pour le regarder quelques instants.  
  
- l'est quelle heure ?  
  
- Huit heures et quart ..  
  
- QUOI ?!   
  
Le brun se leva précipitamment, abandonnant son compagnon pour la salle de bain.  
  
- C'est bon t'inquiet' on a sport et le prof arrive toujours un quart d'heure en retard .. Et puis ça te changera pas de d'habitude ! [ C'est vrai l'est toujours en retard 'toute façon ^-^ ]  
  
Heero rouvrit la porte se brossant vigoureusement les dents.  
  
- Tach plach vluch mon teechl-shlirt ?  
  
- Celui-là ? demanda l'américain en lui tendant un polo bleu marine  
  
- Marchi .. répondit le japonais en déposant un baiser plein de dentifrice sur les lèvres du jeune homme  
  
- Oh Heero t'es dégueulasse en plus l'est pas bon ton dentifrice ! J'aime pô la mente ! s'exclama Duo  
  
L'adolescent poussa légèrement la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour nettoyer le dentifrice qu'il avait sur les lèvres quand il remarqua dans le reflet de la glace l'image du brun sous la douche [ Oh my God ! ], Duo devint très vite empourpré à cette vision. En mode blush, il détailla à travers la paroi transparente, le corps de son compagnon. [ Y'a pas idée d'être aussi bien foutu ! Je vais plus pouvoir attendre moi maintenant que j'ai vu ça ! ] L'américain referma le robinet avant de s'essuyer la bouche soudain il sentit deux bras passer autour de son cou et un corps humide se presser contre son dos.   
  
- C'est ce que l'on appele de la violation de vie privée ! T'as pas honte de me mater sous la douche ? s'exclama le brun qui chatouillait avec sa langue l'oreille de l'adolescent.  
  
Duo devint encore plus rouge à cette allusion et répondit le plus sérieusement possible :  
  
- C'est pas de ma faute si mon copain ne fait qu'un avec le dieu Apollon !   
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adolescent et s'amuser à marquer la peau fine du natté avec ses dents.  
  
- Si tu continue comme ça on va vraiment finir par être en retard et tu viendras pas dire que c'est ma faute ! En plus t'es en train de me tremper là !  
  
Le japonais retourna le jeune homme face à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de le mettre littéralement dehors.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un malpropre Heero Yuy ! clama l'américain, le nez appuyé contre la porte close.  
  
- 'cause toujours .. entendit le natté comme réponse dans la salle d'eau.  
  
Le japonais sortit quelques minutes après de la pièce, il attrapa ses bouquins et ses feuilles pour les ranger dans son sac quand soudain il releva la tête pour remarquer qu'il était seul, il vit alors un mot collé à la porte d'entrée.  
  
Et bien puisque c'est comme ça tu iras au gymnase tout seul !  
  
Kiss  
  
Je t'aime  
  
D.M  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire, chiffonnant le papier entre ses mains avant d'attraper ses clés et de sortir, il regarda sa montre. 8 h 50. [Je vais encore être en retard !]  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Le japonais alla poser son sac dans les vestiaires quand il remarqua que tous étaient encore à l'intérieur et que donc le prof n'était pas encore arrivé. Heero appréciait particulièrement les heures de sport du fait qu'ils soient en interclasse et qu'ainsi il se retrouve avec Quatre et Trowa. Le japonais retira son sweet et remarqua que Duo était en face de lui en train de se changer. [ Ah tu vois moi au moins chui déjà prêt ! On est ex aequo sur ce coup-là !] ne put s'empêcher de penser le japonais. Il croisa alors le regard de son compagnon qui semblait penser à la même chose que lui et esquissa un sourire, soudain WuFei se plaça devant l'américain interrompant leur échange.  
  
- Depuis quand tu t'attend bien avec Yuy toi ? s'exclama-t-il, d'un regard inquisiteur.  
  
- Bien obligé je te rappel qu'on partage la même chambre ! Et pis l'est pas si terrible que ça !   
  
- Je te signale que t'a été collé par sa faute ..  
  
- Je l'avais bien cherché !  
  
- T'es plus le même depuis quelques temps Maxwell et ce depuis que tu a rompu avec Hilde, c'est ma faute c'est ça ?  
  
- Mais nan t'inquiet' Wuffie, Hildy c'est comme ma soeur et pis je te verrais bien comme beau-frère ! Par contre je veux être le parrain t'es prévenu !  
  
Le chinois passa sa main sur la tête du natté pour le décoiffer.  
  
- T'es vraiment irrécupérable !  
  
- Allez Allez sortez tous et allez vous asseoir dans les tribunes !  
  
Les étudiants sortirent tous de la pièce sans se presser, racontant leurs soirées ou ce qu'ils avaient regarder à la télé la veille. Heero alla rejoindre Trowa et Quatre pour aller s'asseoir avec eux. L'activité qu'ils pratiquaient au cour de ce cycle était le badminton, Duo était classé premier et Heero deuxième ainsi ils allaient s'affronter dans quelques minutes. L'enseignant appela quelques étudiants pour aller installer les terrains et le brun alla attacher les filets donnant tout le loisir à l'américain de l'admirer ^^. L'adolescent sentait plusieurs regards féminins posées sur lui mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, déjà une : parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion pour observer son compagnon à défaut d'être avec lui et deux : parce que cela devait sans doute être les filles avec qui il avait dansé la veille et laissé rêveuses. Hilde et WuFei à côté de lui ne cessait de se dévorer du regard, évitant par tous les moyens de se sauter dessus en public pendant que l'américain écoutait distraitement les règles qu'énonçait le prof d'éducation physique et sportive. Il descendit ensuite du banc d'où il était perché pour aller chercher un volant et une raquette ainsi qu'une pour Heero.  
  
- Regardez il va même lui chercher sa raquette ..  
  
Duo se retourna brusquement, cherchant à savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots mais ils y avaient tellement d'élèves qu'il n'arriva pas à savoir, en tout cas c'était une fille de cela il était certain. L'adolescent alla rejoindre l'asiatique au terrain numéro un. Heero tendit la main pour prendre la raquette que lui avait apporté le natté mais celui-ci la lâcha à ses pieds, sans plus d'attention. Le japonais se baissa pour la ramasser, surpris par son attitude. Duo passa sous le filet pour se placer dans un carreau en diagonale de celui du jeune homme. Il envoya le volet en l'air avant de frapper violemment dedans et de marquer dans un smatch, derrière le filet de son adversaire. Heero de plus en plus étonné par l'attitude de son compagnon qui semblait sur les nerfs, alla chercher le volant pour lui redonner. Le natté lui arracha des mains avant de refrapper une nouvelle fois avec violence dans le volant et de l'envoyer au fond du terrain. Heero s'approcha de son ami, le volant à la main, et lui murmura à l'oreille, déconcerté :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
- Tais toi et joue ! lui répondit Duo avec fermeté.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant d'aller se replacer dans son carré. Duo fit son service avec une force et une vitesse surprenante cependant le japonais réussit à le renvoyer et à marquer un point. Duo envoya le volant dans l'autre terrain sans un regard pour son camarade. Heero ramassa l'objet avant de l'envoyer en l'air et de le frapper avec violence [ Puisque tu veux jouer à ça tu vas être servi !] Il marqua plusieurs points à la suite, énervant encore d'avantage l'étudiant qui était déjà hors de lui. A la fin du match, Duo restait leader mais cela ne s'était joué qu'à quelques points et Heero pouvait très bien remporter la partie lors d'un prochain match. Le natté posa sa raquette au sol avant de partir se désaltérer et se rafraîchir dans les vestiaires et pour laisser se disputer le match du deuxième contre le troisième au classement. Heero remporta très vite la partie et partit rejoindre son compagnon, exaspéré par son comportement. Il le trouva allongé sur un banc, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond.  
  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives ? demanda le brun, les bras croisés sur son ventre, le regard déterminé.  
  
- Ils savent ..  
  
- Ils savent quoi ? Bon Duo arrêtes de jouer à ça tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver !  
  
- Ils savent pour nous Heero ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant pour s'asseoir  
  
L'adolescent s'accroupit face à l'américain, les mains appuyés sur le bancs  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Je sais juste qu'une fille le sait et qu'elle en a déjà parlé autour d'elle ! Mais imagine si WuFei et Hilde l'apprennent !  
  
Le natté baissa la tête passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, déboussolé.  
  
- Et bien on le démentira.. répondit l'asiatique en passant sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent pour le réconforter.. et puis avec la débâcle que tu m'as mis j'crois qu'ils auront plus de doute ! finit le jeune homme avec humour.  
  
Duo redressa le regard pour regarder son partenaire avec mélancolie  
  
- Mais j'en ai marre de mentir Heero je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se cacher ! Je t'aime et je n'ai pas honte de le dire.  
  
Soudain un étudiant entra et à l'ecoute de ses derniers mots, il fixa les deux adolescents, surpris, déjà que leur position était ambiguë. Duo le fixa sévèrement avant d'attraper la nuque du japonais et de l'embrasser avec passion. Heero répondit au baiser avec autant de force, étonné par l'attitude de son compagnon puis il entendit le jeune américain sortir des vestiaires, totalement ébahi, et partir le répéter à tous ses amis et à tous ceux à qui il avait adréssé un jour la parole. Duo détacha ses lèvres de celles du brun, le regard triste.  
  
- Tu viens de ruiner ta réputation..  
  
- Je n'ai que faire de ma réputation, Heero .. répondit l'américain avant de se redresser et de sortir des vestiaires pour rejoindre l'estrade.  
  
Le jeune homme sentit plusieurs regards posés sur lui et alla s'asseoir à côtés de ses amis qui n'avait pas encore eu mot de cette histoire. Le japonais sortit alors des vestiaires ayant bien sur droit aux mêmes regards accusateurs et alla rejoindre Trowa et Quatre. L'enseignant annonça le nouveau classement qui avait très peu changé pour la plupart et libéra les étudiants. Tous se rendirent dans les vestiaires, jetant des regards d'un côtés en direction du natté et de l'autre sur le brun, alternativement. Une fois à l'intérieur, un groupe d'élèves s'avancèrent vers Heero, tout sourire :  
  
- Alors ça fait quoi de sortir avec le mec ayant collectionner le plus de filles de tout le lycée ? demanda un américain avec des mèches blondes.  
  
Un silence s'établit rapidement dans le lieu, chacun dévisageant tour à tour les deux étudiants, Heero releva la tête pour leur lancer un regard noir qui leur fit froid dans le dos puis il répondit d'une voix ferme :  
  
- Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette rumeur mais c'est complètement absurde !  
  
Un élève sortit du groupe pour s'exclamer :  
  
- Mais je vous est vu vous embrassez à pleine bouche !  
  
- Ah vraiment ? répondit Heero avec insolence  
  
Duo restait immobile, ne disant pas un mot et ignorant les regards choqués du chinois. Le japonais enfila son sweet avant d'aller vers l'américain, tous le suivaient du regard impatient de savoir si oui ou non ce que l'on disait était vrai. Le japonais posa une main sur l'épaule du natté avant de le retourner et de lui envoyer un coup dans la mâchoire. Duo passa ses doigts sur le bas de son visage, fusillant du regard le brun.  
  
- Je crois que vous avez votre réponse .. répliqua l'américain, regardant avec animosité le japonais.  
  
Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes ainsi que ses deux acolytes se retournèrent vers l'étudiant ayant parlé, et tous reprirent leurs occupations, se changeant et bavardant. Les trois américains emmenèrent l'étudiant ayant proférer ces insinuations à l'extérieur pour lui montrer que le mensonge était un vilain défaut ^^:  
  
- Désolé Duo, sans rancune Yuy ?  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant à ses amis et Heero repartit ranger son jogging dans son sac, sans faire plus attention aux autres autour de lui. WuFei se retourna vers l'américain, soulagé :  
  
- J'y est presque cru pendant un moment ..  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit WuFei on partage la même chambre point à la ligne. Il n'y a rien entre nous, si ce n'est de l'amitié mais en cherchant bien alors ..  
  
Le chinois esquissa un sourire  
  
- Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes bien dans le fond ?  
  
- mouai .. lâcha l'adolescent en enfilant son blouson.  
  
WuFei se dirigea vers Heero pour lui parler :  
  
- Tu es remonté dans mon estime Yuy ! Tous ceux qui frappe mon ami sont mes amis .. s'exclama-t-il en plaisantant et tendant une main en direction du brun  
  
- Merci Chang .. répondit le japonais en souriant et en serrant la main du chinois  
  
- Bon Duo tu te magnes ! Y'a Hilde qui doit poireauter et tu sais combien elle a en horreur d'attendre..  
  
- Dis plutôt qu'elle te manque déjà Wuffie ! lança l'américain avant de sortir précipitamment pour éviter que le chinois ne l'attrape.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.   
  
- AIEEUUH !   
  
- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ..  
  
- Mais tu cognes fort, t'aurais pas pu faire semblant ?  
  
- Fallait que ça fasse vrai et cesse de bouger si tu veux que je te soigne !  
  
- T'es une mauvaise infirmière.. lança l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue  
  
- C'est pas ma vocation .. répondit le brun en passant de la crème sur la mâchoire de son compagnon.. Et puis t'as même pas de bleu alors ça doit pas être si terrible que ça !  
  
- tyran.. lâcha l'américain  
  
- Ça y est j'ai fini !  
  
- Pourquoi on est pas allé à l'infirmerie au moins Sal' elle est douce avec moi !  
  
- T'avais envie d'être encore collé ? On t'aurais demandé comment c'est arrivé et on se serait retrouvé avec un prof insomniaque dans une salle isolée, c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Et puis pour la douceur, je sais être doux quand je veux ..   
  
Le brun laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue du natté avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse et tendresse, Duo l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant sur le lit du japonais, ses mains déjà à la recherche de la boucle de sa ceinture.  
  
- Duo, on doit aller en cours .. soupira l'adolescent  
  
- J'aime pas l'espagnol ..  
  
- .. moi non plus .. répondit le jeune homme avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son partenaire avec douceur et affection.  
  
Heero se releva pour fermer à clé avant de se retourner, le dos contre la porte, contemplant son partenaire étendu sur le lit alors que ses cheveux cascadaient entre les froissements des draps. L'adolescent s'approcha lentement, passant une jambe de chaque côté de l'américain, dans une attitude dominatrice, Duo se redressa légèrement le dos appuyé contre le mur. Heero caressa avec tendresse la joue de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser lentement, se délectant de la douce saveur de ses lèvres fruitées. Duo passa ses mains sur les épaules du japonais pour faire glisser son blouson de ses épaules. Le japonais laissa ses lèvres s'égarer dans le cou du natté, recouvrant sa peau dénudée de milles baisers enivrants. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'adolescent avant de le tirer vers le matelas l'allongeant sous lui.   
  
L'asiatique détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise à l'aide de ses dents avant de passer ses mains fraîches sur le torse de son amant pour lui ôter sa chemise. Duo fut parcouru de grisants frissons suite à ce contact exalté, il passa ses mains entre les mèches indisciplinées et rebelles du brun, se sentant perdre pied. Heero dessina des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse athlétique de l'adolescent, mordillant sa peau claire entre ses lèvres avides de sensations. Duo poussa un gémissement, se cambrant contre le brun et attisant son excitation. Heero prit entre ses lèvres un bouton de chair, pinçant légèrement le second entre ses doigts. Duo poussa un cri éteint par les lèvres taquines et insatiables du brun et embrasé sous les élans de sa langue mutine. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer les omoplates de son amant, les griffant avec modération.   
  
Heero descendit l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses du natté, les caressant avec volupté alors que son autre main s'amusait avec l'élastique de son boxer. Le jeune homme frôla l'entre jambe de son partenaire lui arrachant des soupirs d'exaltation, l'américain ondula un instant contre le japonais, s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres. Heero, enfiévré, appuya sa main sur le désir de l'américain qui malmenait fortement le jean de celui-ci. Il détacha le bouton de l'index et du majeur avant de descendre la fermeture dans un geste languissant, Duo se cambra au contact des doigts du brun à même son excitation. Heero s'amusa avec l'élastique de son boxer noir, longeant les contours avec sa langue avant de l'abaisser pour libérer la virilité du jeune homme. Il déposa un baiser au sommet avant de caresser le désir glorieux de bas en haut avec sa langue exultée. Les doigts de l'américain se resserèrent sur les draps alors qu'il ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de son assaillant. Heero enveloppa de ses lèvres expertes l'excitation impatiente de l'étudiant, enroulant sa langue autour dans un geste lascif et lui impliquant un mouvement de va et vient qui rendit le natté jubilant d'allégresse. Duo soupira de bonheur, envahit de sensations ardentes et enflammées, il se libéra entre les lèvres gourmandes et affamée de son amant, complètement assouvie. Heero remonta au niveau du visage de son partenaire pour l'embrasser avec fougue et ferveur.   
  
L'adolescent renversa son amant sous lui, le plaquant contre ses jambes, il apposa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun avant de se détacher quelque instant pour lui retirer son tee-shirt et de reprendre sa peau douce et halée entre ses lèvres. L'américain dessina des sillons embrasés et torrides le long de son torse doucement ciselé à la perfection, il laissa glisser ses mains sur le désir bouillonnant du brun lui incitant une douce cadence au travers de son jean devenu trop étroit. Heero prit entre ses dents le tissu de l'oreiller, soupirant d'exultation. Duo se délecta encore quelque instant de son torse tout en maintenant son emprise avant de détacher la boucle de sa ceinture et de défaire le bouton de son jean, il caressa les hanches du brun tout en stimulant son impatience avec une lenteur excédante. Le japonais, se sentant fiévreux et fébrile, s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent pour l'embrasser avec ivresse. Duo libéra Heero de l'oppression de son pantalon en le faisant glisser à terre et lui ôta son boxer avec dextérité. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la virilité impatiente du brun avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur le sommet. Heero se cambra sous se contact, le regard obscurci par le plaisir. Duo déposa une série de baisers sur la longueur avant de l'envelopper de ses lèvres et de recueillir les quelques perles blanches fleurissant sur la hauteur.   
  
Heero qui sentait sa raison s'envoler, attira l'adolescent contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec zèle et enthousiasme, il inversa leur position pour descendre une main entre les cuisses du natté et caresser lentement les contours de son intimité. Heero effleura les lèvres de son amant avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche, Duo les lécha avec tendresse et embrassa ensuite avec véhémence l'asiatique. Le japonais introduisit avec lenteur un doigt dans l'intimité exiguë du brun, le détendant avec patience et lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Duo échappa un gémissement de douleur capturé entre les lèvres du japonais. Celui-ci inséra un second doigt et l'américain poussa un soupir plaintif. Heero remua progressivement ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'américain, soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal. Son sentiment de douleur précédente se transforma bientôt en un plaisir inqualifiable puis en impatience et impétuosité. L'américain ondula contre les doigts du brun insinués en lui, appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Heero, plus excité que jamais, ôta un à un ses doigts, responsable de puissants soupirs de frustration de la part du natté, avant d'entrer peu à peu en lui.   
  
Duo se cambra à cette intrusion considérable avant de se détendre progressivement sous les baisers cajoleurs du japonais. Heero s'activa dans un mouvement de va et vient saccadé alors que Duo faisait la découverte de sensations délicieuses. Enfiévré, l'américain enlaça ses doigts à ceux du japonais dans un serment immuable et passionné. L'asiatique se mut avec résolution et aveuglément, le visage tendu sous la jouissance et le regard embrumé. Duo poussa un gémissement lorsqu'Heero redoubla ses coups de reins, se sentant décollé vers d'autre cieux. Le japonais relâcha son essence en l'américain dans un même feulement des deux amants assouvis du corps de l'autre. L'adolescent s'abandonna dans les bras du natté, libéré de toutes pensés si ce n'est les lèvres charnues de l'américain. Duo gardait ses doigts enlacés à ceux du japonais alors qu'il caressait avec tendresse sa main. Heero se redressa pour murmurer d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de son partenaire :  
  
- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que je ne pourrais plus me passer toi avant un bon bout de temps.. c'est regrettable comme situation tu crois pas ?  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire  
  
- Pas à partir du moment où je suis dans la même situation malencontreuse..  
  
Heero embrassa son amant avec affection, jouant avec quelques une de ses mèches caramélisées entre ses doigts.   
  
- Je sens que demain va falloir qu'on fasse un mot pour un retard très long ..  
  
- très très long .. reprit l'adolescent avant d'embrasser avec fougue son amant  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Et voilou le chapitre VIII de terminé ! ^_______^  
  
Alors z'en avez pensé quoi du lemon tant attendu ? J'espère que vous êtes pas déçu ^^° ? J'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire alors j'espère que ça n'aura pas de répercussion sur la qualité .. Voilou alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre en tout cas l'est long ! ^^ ms c'est normal c'est à cause du lemon ! En tout cas encore merci de lire cette fic..   
  
Reviews ? Be or not to be that is the question ? I think so I'am ^-^ Bon j'arrêtes avec mes délires philosophiques ( c'est à cause de la dissert' ça __ c'est pas bon qd je pense trop ! lol ) et j'attend votre avis avec impatience, surtt concernant le lemon ^_________^ ... 


	10. Chapitre IX ou Cuisinage en règle

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Aloreuh : MIIIIIIICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAA TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS ^O^ Voilou ^_______________^  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre IX  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[ Mais c'est qui cette greluche ?! Nan mais vas-y tripote le j'te dirais rien ! Et lui, il sourit en plus .. Rha il m'énerve ! ]  
  
- Heero ça va ? demanda Quatre de sa voix douce, inquiet face au visage crispé de son ami  
  
L'adolescent détourna le regard pour regarder le jeune blond, assis à côté de lui .  
  
- Tout va bien Quatre ..  
  
- C'est pas l'apparence que tu donnes .. renchérit Trowa  
  
- C'est Duo c'est ça ? T'arrêtes pas de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu sais tu peux nous en parler si tu veux ..  
  
- Mais pourquoi vous me parler de lui ?! s'exclama le japonais sur la défensive avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du lycée.  
  
Duo releva la tête pour regarder le brun s'éloigner [ Et cette greluche qui me raconte sa soirée -__-v.. ]  
  
- Euh excuse moi : besoin urgent !.. s'exclama le natté, plantant la jeune fille toute seule au milieu de la cour comme une mal-aimée.  
  
L'adolescent rentra à l'intérieur du lycée, cherchant son amant du regard [ Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?! S'il est partit fumer ça va barder ! ]. Duo poussa la porte des toilettes, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, à la recherche d'un quelconque brun malcoiffé, il trouva sa cible appuyée contre le mur, s'essuyant les mains. Duo croisa alors le regard du japonais qui lui lançait des éclairs.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
[ Et en plus il se paye ma tête !] Heero sortit une cigarette de sa poche et un briquet, s'apprêtant à l'allumer. Duo lui enleva la cigarette des lèvres avant de la passer sous l'eau, le japonais lui lança un second regard noir.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- C'était qui cette fille ? demanda le brun d'un ton glacé  
  
- Alors c'est ça .. répondit l'américain en un début de sourire   
  
- Ça quoi ? reprit Heero, passablement énervé  
  
- Tu es jaaalouuux. !   
  
- Pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre l'asiatique  
  
- Ouai j'te crois .. C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama l'adolescent en sautant au cou du japonais  
  
- Mais pas ici ! Imagine si quelqu'un nous voit !   
  
- .. m'en fiche .. répondit le natté déposant des petits baisers sur les lèvres de son amant  
  
- Duo .. souffla Heero d'une voix grave avant de retirer ses bras de son cou .. Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec cette fille ?  
  
L'américain esquissa un sourire [ Ah l'est bien jaloux ^^..]  
  
- Hilde et Wuffie ont dans l'idée de me caser ..  
  
- Ah.. répondit le brun en détournant le regard  
  
- Bah ouai ils sont inquiets du fait que je sois seul depuis presque deux semaines..  
  
- T'es resté tout seul même pas une journée !   
  
- Ouai mais ça ils le savent pas ! Bon 'faut que je te laisse y'a Hildy qui veut que j'aille avec elle pour acheter un cadeau à Wuffie pour son anniv' ..  
  
L'américain regarda de chaque côté de la pièce avant d'embrasser avec fougue son amant, nouant ses mains dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, Heero laissa glisser ses doigts sur les hanches de l'adolescent, le soulevant légèrement.  
  
- Et ne fume pas sinon tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles ! répliqua Duo avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de Kate ? demanda la jeune fille   
  
- Moi.. moi.. moi.. mima l'américain en bougeant la tête  
  
- D'accord c'était peut être pas la bonne ! Mais bon c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut baisser les bras ! On finira bien par trouver .. s'exclama la jeune américaine en souriant.  
  
- Mais je peux très bien rester seul Hildy, tu sais je ..  
  
- .. C'est ce magasin ! s'exclama la jeune fille heureuse  
  
- Des sabres chinois ... mais ça doit coûter bonbon ça !   
  
- Je sais .. soupira Hilde .. Mais que veux tu Monsieur à des goûts de bourg' !! Tu viens on entre ?..  
  
L'américain tira la porte et s'exclama, d'un geste de la main  
  
- Après vous ..  
  
- Merci ..  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
La jeune femme rangea précautionneusement le sabre dans son sac.  
  
- Tu viens je vais aller le poser chez moi ? .. car je doute qu'au lycée il tolèrent ça !  
  
- J'te suis !  
  
Les deux adolescents arpentaient un petit sentier en gravillon quand soudain la jeune femme s'exclama :  
  
- Au fait Duo, cette histoire de célibat me chiffonne, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester seul.. ça a pas à voir avec ton colloc' par hasard ?  
  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !! J'ai assez de Wuffie sur le dos .. c'est à cause de cette maudite rumeur, ça vous a tous tourné la tête !  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça ..seulement j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui.. c'est vrai avant vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture, c'est à peine si vous restiez dans la même pièce et là vous partager la même chambre ! Vous bavarder même ensemble pendant les récrés, c'est surprenant quand même tu dois bien l'admettre ?  
  
- Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ! Nous voilà arrivé ! Va le ranger dans ta chambre, je t'attend en bas ..  
  
- ..d'accord .. soupira l'américaine avant de monter les marches  
  
[ Nan mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les deux à me cuisiner sur ma relation avec Heero ?! Si ça continue je vais finir par croire qu'ils ont des doutes.. pourtant on a bien démenti la rumeur j'en ai même un souvenir douloureux ! Je ne compr .. ]  
  
- Ça y est ! On peut y retourner !   
  
La jeune femme referma la porte de sa maison avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- Pour revenir sur Heero, je crois que dans le fond vous n'êtes pas si différent..  
  
- Vas-y explique toi ..  
  
- Nan mais c'est vrai.. bon okay à vous regarder vous êtes les opposés même ! Mais en creusant un peu, on se rend compte que vous avez les même valeurs .. je ne le connais pas très bien mais je te connais toi ! Et je dirais que vous croyez tous les deux très fort en l'amitié : y'a qu'à le voir avec Quatre et Tro', vous ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds et vous êtes.. raide dingue l'un de l'autre..  
  
Duo s'immobilisa d'un coup, choqué  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
- Duo jure moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre toi et Heero autre que de l'amitié ..  
  
L'adolescent baissa le regard, triturant sa natte nerveusement, il ne pouvait plus lui mentir :  
  
- Je ..  
  
- Salut !  
  
La jeune fille fusilla son petit ami du regard qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui tombait dessus. Duo esquissa un sourire, soulagé [ Ouff .. j'ai eu chaud ! ]  
  
- Bon je vais vous laisser 'faut que j'aille récupérer un truck dans mon casier on se voit en cour Wuffie.. et Hilde à demain ! s'exclama l'américain en prenant ses jambes à son cou, pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.  
  
Hilde se tourna vers le chinois et lui donna une légère claque sur le bras, furieuse d'avoir été interrompu aussi prêt du but. WuFei leva un sourcil, interloqué.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- 'ro ?  
  
- hn ..  
  
- Aujourd'hui Hilde m'a demandé un truc ..  
  
Le brun releva la tête de son paquet de chips et se tourna vers son amant assis à côtés lui au sol, l'encourageant à poursuivre.  
  
- Et en fait .. elle m'a demandé grosso modo si.. on étaient ensemble ..  
  
Heero faillit s'étouffer avec son coca et fixa son amant avec intensité  
  
- Et tu lui a répondu quoi ?  
  
- WuFei est arrivé et donc j'ai rien dit..  
  
- Mais ? .. poursuivit l'asiatique car Heero savait très bien qu'il y avait toujours un mais^^  
  
- Bah.. j'étais sur le point de lui dire ..  
  
L'asiatique plongea la main dans son paquet pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus rien, Duo lui tendit le sien, il piocha à l'intérieur avant de manger. L'américain observait les moindres faits et gestes de son amant à l'affût du moindre mot mais.. Rien !  
  
- Bah tu dis rien O_o ?!  
  
Le japonais mâcha avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- Quatre et Trowa aussi commencent à avoir des soupçons..  
  
- Ah vraiment ?  
  
- Hai .. répondit le brun plus passionné par l'écran de son ordinateur où un film défilait que par la conversion qu'ils avaient.  
  
- Et on va faire quoi ?  
  
[ La voilà LA fameuse question ]  
  
Heero se retourna vers son amant, coupant le film d'un clic et s'exclama :  
  
- Je crois qu'on devrait leur dire ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou ^-^ !!  
  
Bon je sais il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ^_____________^ : Je sais comment ça va se finir !!!!  
  
Heero et Duo de coeur : Ils se serait temps ! -__-  
  
Moi : Vi' ms au moins ça veut dire que je l'écrirais plus vite ^-^ * sautille comme une sauterelle lol !*   
  
Duo : Ça c'est pô sur !  
  
Moi : T'es qu'un rabat-joie ! :p   
  
Duo : [ 'Cause tjs .. ] Bon alors si le coeur vous en dit vs pouvez lui laisser une review pour lui dire que c'est minable ! * reçoit une chaussure dans la figure * .. que ça vaut pas un clou ! * reçoit un écran d'ordinateur sur la tête * et qu'elle ferait mieux de bosser au lieu d'écrire de tels torchons ! * reçoit une enclume sur le crâne *  
  
Moi : puff mauvaise langue j'ai fais ma dissert' en plus ^_______^ sinon encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic et ce chapitre.. et @+ ^-^ !! 


	11. Chapitre X ou Larmes

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Une nouvelle fois car on ne le dit jms assez : Miciiiiiii bcp à ceux qui lisent cette fics, qui ont laissé une review et/ou qui continuent d'en laisser ^O^ Un grd MERCI ^_______________^ !!  
  
Euh alors * se creuse la tête * c'est pô drôle j'ai plus de blablatage inutile ! T___T   
  
Sauf peut être qu'il ne me reste plus que ce week-end et après j'ai cours !!! TT___TT La vie est vrmt trop inzust' !  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
&&&  
  
- Et on va faire quoi ?  
  
[ La voilà LA fameuse question ]  
  
Heero se retourna vers son amant, coupant le film d'un clic et s'exclama :  
  
- Je crois qu'on devrait leur dire ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre X  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée .. soupira l'américain  
  
- Mais y'a même pas deux minutes tu me disais que t'étais à la limite de ..  
  
- .. Justement ! On doit redoubler de vigilance, je n'ai pas envie que tout le lycée soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ma chambre !  
  
- Je t'avouerais que là je ne comprend pas ta réaction ..  
  
- Heero toi tu es arrivé cette année, mis à part Quatre et Tro' tu connais qui d'autre ? Moi j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec ses gens, j'ai mis plusieurs années avant d'acquérir leurs respects et j'aurais l'impression de tout anéantir ..  
  
- Mais non tu ..  
  
- .. Laisse moi finir, je ne pourrais jamais affronter le regard de WuFei quand il apprendra la nouvelle, il est tellement buté que j'ai peur qu'il ne me le pardonne jamais et je sais que Hilde le suivra, elle l'aime trop .. je ne veux pas les perdre Heero .. finit l'adolescent sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux  
  
Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant, l'approchant contre lui pour le consoler.  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas commis d'erreur ou de trahison, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ..  
  
L'adolescent resta le visage contre le torse réconfortant de son compagnon en soupirant :  
  
- Je sais Heero .. seulement ils ne l'accepterons jamais, la société ne l'accepte déjà pas ! Je ne veux pas tout perdre ..  
  
- Si tu veux on peut tout arrêter .. il est encore temps je ne te garantis pas qu'on en sortira indemnes seulement .. on aura limité les dégâts et je .. AIE !  
  
L'américain venait de pincer l'adolescent pour pouvoir enfin en placer une et arrêter tout de suite ses absurdités, Duo se redressa face au japonais, plongeant dans son regard cobalt intense.  
  
- Écoute moi bien Heero, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans toute mon existence, je t'aime et je ne te laisserais partir pour rien au monde ..  
  
Duo embrassa passionnément son amant, les plaquant tous les deux au sol.  
  
- Ne dis plus jamais ça .. on continuera à faire comme on l'a toujours fait .. murmura l'américain avant de s'emparer avec passion des lèvres de son partenaire.  
  
.  
  
Les semaines et les mois passèrent, Heero et Duo arrivèrent à faire oublier cette rumeur à leurs amis, parlant ou même s'insultant la journée et s'aimant éperdument la nuit. L'idée d'une éventuelle relation entre eux disparu dans l'esprit de la plupart des élèves, l'année se déroula sans d'autre conflit mis à part peut être quelques heures de colle pour un certain natté ^^.  
  
.  
  
- C'est bientôt les GRANDES VACANCES !!!! s'écria l'américain en sautant dans sur son lit, euphorique.  
  
Heero ressortit de la salle de bain et fixa son colocataire, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur son torse dénudé, un sourire en coin :  
  
- Si avec ça tout le lycée n'est pas au courant ! Et arrêtes de faire des bonds comme un dératé tu vas péter une latte ! s'exclama le brun, avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau pour finir sa toilette.  
  
Duo descendit de son lit en un saut, on entendit d'ailleurs un crac auquel le natté ne prêta pas plus attention [ Au moins là il pourra plus m'empêcher de dormir dans son lit ^^ ] et il sauta sur son amant, le plaquant au sol, ses jambes appuyées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Heero fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard noir au natté. Duo posa ses mains sur le torse du japonais où quelques gouttes perlaient encore son torse halé et appuya ses lèvres pour récolter les extraits d'eau cristalline, l'asiatique se laissa faire se sentant soudain fiévreux. Duo remonta ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, déposant quelques baisés torrides.  
  
- Mumm tu as changé de parfum .. j'aime beaucoup .. ronronna l'adolescent avant de laisser sa marque dans le cou du japonais  
  
- Duo .. arrêtes si quelqu'un le voit ..  
  
- M'en moque au moins la première cruche qui osera t'approcher sera prévenu que : c'est chasse gardée ! s'exclama l'américain   
  
Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches du natté pour le renverser sur le côté et le retenir sous lui.  
  
- Duo .. soupira le brun .. laisse cette serviette tranquille ..  
  
L'américain passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant caressant avec envie sa peau douce et veloutée. Heero posa ses lèvres sur celles du natté, s'introduisant instantanément dans sa bouche dont il connaissait déjà les moindres recoins, le japonais embrassa fiévreusement son compagnon avant de se relever.  
  
- Allez ouste ! Sinon je ne serais jamais prêt à l'heure .. s'exclama le brun tout en se brossant les dents face à la glace  
  
Duo se releva, époussetant ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce précipitament non sans avoir discrètement effleurer le fessier de son partenaire, Heero lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire et de refermer la porte.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- J'ai votre dernier devoir .. s'exclama le professeur à quelques minutes de la sonnerie  
  
Il passa entre les rangs pour distribuer les contrôles, ponctué de petites remarques bien placées et même mordantes.  
  
- Bon alors Clavington vous me signalerez la fin de vos vacances pour que je m'organise !.. quatre  
  
L'adolescent décoloré esquissa un sourire en attrapant sa copie et en la rangeant négligemment dans son sac sans même la regarder, l'homme passa de rangs en rangs avant de s'arrêter devant Heero. Le brun releva la tête attendant les commentaires de l'enseignant, jouant avec son stylo qui menaçait de céder sous ses mains tendues.  
  
- Bon alors Yuy .. Yuy .. je vais arrêté de jouer avec vos nerfs.. s'exclama le prof en voyant le stylo en deux morceaux .. dix-huit excellent ! Mais peut faire mieux .. lança-t-il avec ironie  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire, soulagé. A quelques tables un même sourire éclairait le visage d'un élève. L'enseignant poursuivit la distribution avant de retourner à son bureau.  
  
- Bon alors sortez vos agenda, demain ..  
  
- Excusez moi ! s'exclama le natté  
  
- Maxwell ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu ma copie ..  
  
- Ah oui .. s'exclama le professeur regardant la feuille entre ses mains .. euh vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ..  
  
Duo se rassit, inquiet de part la réaction du prof à la vision de sa feuille. La sonnerie sonna quelques minutes après et les élèves se bousculèrent vers la sortie. L'adolescent rangea ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau où l'enseignant observait sa copie, le natté triturait ses doigts, angoissé par les prochaines paroles prononcées. L'homme releva la tête et commença à parler d'une voix grave et implacable.   
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Hilde et WuFei attendaient leur ami à l'extérieur de la salle, la jeune femme lisant l'appréciation qu'avait eu son petit ami. Heero restait immobile, appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette à la main, attendant que son compagnon sorte de la salle pour connaître les commentaires du prof et la raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité s'entretenir avec lui. Duo sortit au bout de quelques minutes, le visage froid et impassible, le brun remarqua alors que son partenaire se retenait de pleurer.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète  
  
L'adolescent rangea sa feuille dans son sac et vit alors la présence de son amant non loin de là, Heero inclina la tête en direction de leur chambre pour faire comprendre à l'étudiant de l'y retrouver, Duo se retourna pour répondre à son amie.  
  
- J'ai besoin d'être seul .. lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
  
Duo claqua la porte, furieux. Heero s'approcha et l'attira contre lui d'un geste de la main, l'adolescent resta silencieux un instant avant de céder sous la pression de ses sanglots. Il agrippa désespérément le tee-shirt de son amant noyant ses pleurs à l'intérieur du tissu, le japonais resserra son emprise sur l'américain, le berçant tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo réussit à se calmer et à reprendre ses esprits, il tendit sa copie sous la demande d'Heero. L'asiatique parcourut la feuille du regard et lut en dernier l'appréciation du prof et la note, l'américain alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, quand il revint il vit le brun assis sur son lit un stylo à la main en train de corriger sans doute ses fautes. Il releva les yeux de la feuille pour regarder son amant, un mélange de tristesse et de résignation hantant ses prunelles cobalt accablées, le brun posa sa main à côté de lui sur le lit, l'incitant à venir le rejoindre. Duo s'assit sur la couette en tailleur, face à son amant et triturant nerveusement sa natte entre ses doigts.  
  
- Je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire ..  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Bosser ..  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- Heero .. se lamenta l'adolescent .. ça déjà des heures [ et des jours ..] qu'on revoit ce chapitre, j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! J'ai une idée tu voudrais pas ..  
  
L'américain, accompagnant le geste à la parole, glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement sur le coin des lèvres. Le brun attrapa la main audacieuse se hasardant sur sur son torse et la plaqua sur un livre d'histoire.  
  
- Duo tant que tu n'auras pas de notes dépassant la moyenne de quinze il n'y aura rien entre nous mis à part des regards ..  
  
- Comment ça rien mis à part des regards ? demanda le natté soudain inquiet  
  
- Tu m'a très bien compris, no bonnes notes, no sex !  
  
- QUOI !?! Mais c'est du chantage ! protesta l'adolescent  
  
- Vi .. répondit le brun, fier de sa machination.. donc reprenons la déclaration d'indépendance de l'Amérique ..  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
L'adolescent releva les yeux de son écran au son d'une porte claquée, il croisa alors le regard de son amant qui déposa son sac à côté de son lit avant de retirer son blouson. L'américain s'approcha du brun, une feuille à la main, silencieux et le visage impassible. Heero observait le comportement de l'américain qui était étrange. Duo s'assit en face de son amant, les jambes repliées, il ancra son regard dans celui du japonais avant de s'exclamer du voix sans nuance particulière :  
  
- Le prof d'histoire a bien voulu nous rendre nos devoirs aujourd'hui, vous aurez les votre demain ..  
  
- Et alors t'a eu combien ? demanda l'asiatique suspicieux  
  
Duo balada son regard sur la feuille prisonnière entre ses doigts détendus pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le brun. L'américain, s'amusant avec la patience légendaire de son amant, relut les commentaires que lui avait noté l'enseignant.  
  
- Alors ? Arrête de me faire languir ..  
  
L'américain se redressa quelque peu, il s'appuya sur le lit, plaquant ses mains de chaque coté du brun avant de s'approcher à quelques centimètres de l'asiatique et de souffler au creux de ses lèvres :  
  
- Va falloir me sortir le grand jeu ce soir Heero ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! ^________^. Finalemt j'ai préféré laisser leur relation secrète c'était mieux ^^.. Mais vous y avez cru avouez ? ^_______^ niark niark niark. Dc un chapitre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Voilou voilou j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu, j'attend vos reviews afin de le savoir ^-^ enfin voudrais pas faire du chantage non plus ^^V !! * tremble rien qu'à la prononciation de ce mot * 


	12. Chapitre XI ou L'Espion

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1@caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas O__o !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot ^-^ !!  
  
Aloreuh tt d'abord : désolé pr le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ms j'ai repris les cours T__T !! dc j'avais plus trop.. même plus du tt .. le tps d'écrire^^ en plus ma dissert a contre attaqué alors y'a fallu que je refasse tt et je vais arrêter de vs saoulant avec cette phrase qui va vraiment finir par être trop longue lol !^_________^.   
  
Sinon j'ai un autre problème ( qui a dit encore ? -__- ) en fait ffnet affiche 89 reviews sur la page ms je ne peux en lire que 84 TT__TT !! alors je comprend pas !!! __ !   
  
1 ) Soit ffnet ne sait pas compter Y__Y ..   
  
2 ) Soit il me cache 5 reviews -__- !!   
  
Dc désolé pr ces cinq personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ( si tel est le cas ) je ne peux pas lire vos reviews et ça m'attriste bcp T__T.. ( Pr savoir si c'est votre review, z'avez qu'à voir si elle est affichée et si non et bah vs pouvez me la renvoyer pleaseuh ..^___~ le pire c'est que ça me fait pareil pr une autre fic Grrr __ ! ) Voilou voilou.   
  
Encore miciiiiiiiiii à ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic, qui ont laissé des reviews et qui continuent à en laisser : UN ENORME MICIIII ^___________^ et surtt à mes cinq reviewer fantômes lol ! encore gomen nasai ^^   
  
Je peux vs annoncer officiellemt qu'il reste deux ou trois chapitres à tt casser ^-^ ( épilogue compris ) voilou voilou.. et pr répondre à la requête de certaines reviews : voici la note qu'à obtenu Duo ( pr Chris ^__~ lol !) .. et le LEMON !! ^_________________^ pr tt plein de monde ^^ et pis paske c'est jms une contrainte ^-^ .  
  
.  
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
*** En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ^____^ ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoulé  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez ^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture ^-^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
&&&  
  
- Alors ? Arrête de me faire languir ..  
  
L'américain se redressa quelque peu, il s'appuya sur le lit, plaquant ses mains de chaque coté du brun avant de s'approcher à quelques centimètres de l'asiatique et de souffler au creux de ses lèvres :  
  
- Va falloir me sortir le grand jeu ce soir Heero ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre XI  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero laissa glisser ses doigts sur la feuille plaquée sous la main de l'adolescent, l'arrachant progressivement de l'emprise de son propriétaire. Il pouvait sentir le souffle voluptueux de son amant caresser avec sensualité le contour de ses lèvres alors que celui-ci inclinait doucement la tête de chaque côté de son visage, ses mèches indisciplinées effleurant son front avec légèreté. Le japonais retourna lentement la copie entre ses doigts, baladant son regard entre les lignes. Il s'arrêta sur la note inscrite à l'encre rouge au sommet de la feuille. Dix sept. L'asiatique relut à deux fois la note, déconcerté. [ Il a eu dix sept ! A un contrôle de quatre heures ! En histoire ! Oo ] Le brun fut interrompu dans la perturbation de ses pensés, lorsque les lèvres vermeilles et doucement recourbées de l'américain se scellèrent aux siennes dans un baiser vif et délicat tel un courant d'air hivernal. Il en avait presque oublié la saveur et le plaisir que lui procurait ce doux contact si éphémère, caresse éveillant doucement son corps aux pulsions ensommeillés. Trois semaines, cinq jours, vingt-deux minutes et quarante-huit secondes qu'il endurait les séquelles d'un sevrage tactile et sensoriel en raison de quelques paroles spontanées prononcées par l'insouciance de ses lèvres. Le brun sentit les doigts de l'américain descendre le long de son bras pour rejoindre et se mêler langoureusement aux siens alors que ses yeux le scrutaient avec une excitation et un désir non dissimulés, l'interrogeant du regard, impatient et espiègle :  
  
- Tu comptes me torturer encore longtemps ?! demanda Duo, exaspéré par le silence de son partenaire  
  
- Je ne sais pas .. j'hésite .. ça reste quand même .. très moyen .. et .. j'ai bien peur d'être obligé de refuser cette invitation.. badina le japonais d'humeur taquine  
  
- Très bien ! s'exclama l'américain en se redressant brusquement et s'apprêtant à descendre du lit .. je vais allez voir mon autre amant peut être que lui aura ..  
  
Le natté fut interrompu dans sa tirade par la main du brun posée sur son bras qui l'attira vivement contre lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Duo se laissa retomber dans les bras de son amant, embrassant avec application chaque parcelle de ses lèvres et caressant avec délectation sa langue mutine. L'adolescent sentit ses sens s'embraser, son pouls s'accélérer et ses mains rechercher avec ardeur un contact contre sa peau, il passa une main sous son sweet et son tee-shirt, caressant avec envie les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son torse athlétique. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle hardent et désordonné.  
  
- A l'avenir ignore la petite voix qui résonne dans ta tête darling ! Ça me ferais plaisir .. soupira le natté, un sourire de satisfaction s'étirant sur ses lèvres  
  
- Ne dit plus un mot et .. envole moi jusqu'à ce que je ne discerne plus la raison de l'envie .. murmura le brun avant d'embrasser fiévreusement son partenaire.  
  
Attisé par cette requête, l'adolescent répondit avec fougue au baiser partagé, enflammant les moindres recoins de sa bouche d'infimes câlineries. Il glissa son pied entre les jambes de l'asiatique, caressant avec sensualité sa cheville et ses jambes, son genou effleurant avec langueur l'excitation d'Heero. Le japonais murmura quelques gémissements, ses hanches se soulevant dans un même mouvement, et ses résolutions s'évaporaient à mesure que son genou accentuait ses assauts. L'américain sillonna les courbes de son cou, déposant une série de baisers torrides et enflammés sur sa gorge offerte. Le japonais passa ses mains dans le dos du natté, le plaquant contre lui passionnément et passant une main sous sa chemise pour frôler avec ardeur la descente de ses reins, dessinant des arabesques. Duo ondula contre l'asiatique ressentant la pression qu'exerçait son envie contre son propre désir. Le japonais échappa le nom de son assaillant, mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure tellement le plaisir était grand. Duo noua ses doigts dans les mèches désordonnées et rebelles de son amant, parcourant de nouveau sa bouche dans un ballet exulté. Se frottant langoureusement contre le corps encore vêtu du japonais, Duo laissa glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de son amant avant de détacher le bouton de son jean et la fermeture éclair, longeant fiévreusement l'élastique de son boxer noir. Il souleva un instant l'élastique pour faufiler sa main sous le tissu opaque et caresser l'excitation impatiente du brun, Duo lui impliqua un mouvement de va et vient , baladant ses doigts sur sa hampe impérieuse.   
  
Heero se cambra violemment soulevant même le corps de l'américain étendu sur le sien alors que le natté resserrait la pression exercée sur son envie en lui impliquant un mouvement saccadé et ciblé. Il descendit légèrement son jean et abaissa le boxer pour libérer la virilité de son amant damée, l'étudiant déposa un baiser autour de son nombril avant de descendre au niveau de l'objet de toutes ses attentions, il caressa la longueur du bout de sa langue avant de la recouvrir de ses lèvres et d'enrouler sa langue langoureusement. Le brun, totalement à la merci de ses envies et de son geôlier, contracta ses épaules contre l'oreiller soulevant son bassin pour enfoncer son désir plus profondément entre les lèvres de l'étudiant, exalté.   
  
Duo appuya ses mains sur les hanches de l'asiatique pour le maintenir à son rythme et poursuivit son action. Le japonais perdit ses mains dans les mèches caramélisés de son amant, décoiffant sa natte promptement. Heero se libéra entre les lèvres avides du natté qui accueillit son essence avec gourmandise et convoitise, celui-ci passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant pour enfin l'en séparer et redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau halée et lumineuse. L'asiatique détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire avant de la laisser glisser sur ses épaules musclées et sur son dos tendu, caressant sa peau avec le velours du tissu. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son épaule avant de l'enlacer intensément alors que l'adolescent échappait un éclat de rire, amusé par l'attitude de son amant. Heero mordilla légèrement la peau de son cou avant de le renverser sous lui, plaquant ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il embrassa sa gorge dénudée avant de taquiner l'un de ses boutons de chairs avec sa langue alors qu'il caressait tendrement le second. Duo enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, se sentant peu à peu perdre pied. Heero s'empara de ses lèvres pour un échange passionné alors que ses mains détachaient activement le haut de son pantalon, délassant un a un les lacets noirs noués autour de sa taille. Il se sépara un instant des lèvres de son amant pour remarquer qu'il lui restait encore quelques pressions à déboutonner. Duo esquissa un sourire railleur en voyant le sentiment désemparé inscrit sur le visage de son amant et perdit aussitôt sa prétention lorsqu'il sentit les boutons céder sous les mains du brun et ses doigts courir le long de sa virilité fortement malmenée. Heero caressa avec envie le désir impérieux de l'adolescent, déposant un baiser au sommet avant d'en prendre possession, le japonais lui impliqua une cadence exultée rendant Duo fou de plaisir et jubilant. L'américain se sentit sans force sous la langue experte de son partenaire flattant ses pulsions. Il échappa le prénom de son amant avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son épaule, Heero accéléra sa pression, enroulant et déroulant voluptueusement sa langue autour de l'excitation exaltée. L'américain relâcha sa satisfaction entre les lèvres désireuses du brun, lui volant un baiser torride.   
  
Le japonais laissa s'égarer sa main sur la poignet de sa table de nuit pour entrouvrir le tiroir et saisir un tube, il revint à son amant caressant doucement ses reins en mouvements sous lui. Le natté déposaient des milliers de baisers sur le visage du brun, le recouvrant de ses caresses, celui-ci l'attira au-dessus de lui, longeant dans un mouvement sinueux sa collonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter aux portes de son intimité. Duo embrassa l'étudiant avec tendresse et amour, embrasant avec douceur sa langue. Le japonais ôta le bouchon de son tube avant d'en recouvrir ses doigts et d'introduire lentement un premier doigt à l'intérieur de l'américain, avec une patience à tout épreuve. L'adolescent le mordit légèrement sous cette intrusion avant de soupirer de plaisir entre les lèvres de son amant. Heero insinua un second doigt puis un troisième qu'il fit onduler alors que l'américain l'embrassait de plus en plus sauvagement. Le japonais plaqua l'adolescent sous lui avant de retirer ses doigts un à un, arrachant des soupirs de contestation chez son partenaire. Heero entra peu après en l'américain, s'activant dans un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Duo se cambra contre l'adolescent sentant son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines et sa vue s'obscurcir. Il échappa le prénom de son partenaire alors que celui-ci scellait amoureusement les lèvres de son amant aux siennes. Ils allaient atteindre le point de nom retour quand Heero s'arrêta soudain, semblant contrarié. Duo le regarda, surpris par son attitude et surtout exaspéré.  
  
- Heero.. prononça-t-il d'une voix suppliante  
  
Le japonais déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de reprendre son action, ignorant une nouvelle fois sa raison. Duo se cambra sous les coups de reins assurés de son amant qui semblait à présent connaître par coeur le meilleur moyen de lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. L'américain calqua la cadence du brun, lui arrachant des gémissements dans une litanie incompréhensive. Heero relâcha alors son essence, au summum de la jouissance, à l'intérieur de Duo alors que son amant hurlait presque son prénom. L'asiatique s'empara des lèvres de celui-ci pour un baiser rempli de promesses et de sentiments, avant de se relever, une main à la recherche de son boxer, il saisit le sous-vêtement sous le lit avant de l'enfiler. Duo se redressa sur ses avant bras, observant d'un oeil déconcerté l'attitude de son amant  
  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as vu un espion ^^ ?  
  
Le japonais se dirigea vers la porte, murmurant sans se retourner à son amant :  
  
- J'ai entendu .. quelqu'un ..  
  
Heero s'approcha de la porte, déverrouilla la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir à la recherche du moindre mouvement, de la moindre respiration mais aucune silhouette en vue. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'appuyer derrière leur porte, sans doute alerter par leurs gémissements et autres expressions de leur plaisir. Ne réfléchissant plus, le brun sortit de la chambre en sous vêtement allant voir s'il n'y avait vraiment personne pour plus de sûreté [ Toutes façons l'est onze heures y'a personne qui se ballade dans les couloirs à ct'heure là.. à moins que ..] Heero approchait du tournant du couloir quand une main se posa sur son épaule, l'adolescent se retourna conservant son sang froid légendaire. Une seconde main se hasarda sur le haut de son boxer avant de l'embrasser avec passion.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi .. s'exclama l'américain  
  
Le japonais bâillonna les lèvres de son amant de sa main avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans la seconde partie du couloir. Rien et personne. L'américain mordit les doigts du brun, taquin avant de murmurer :  
  
- Mais t'inquiet y'a personne dans les couloirs à ct'heure là .. allez viens ..   
  
Duo attrapa la main de son partenaire avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre [ J'aurais pourtant juré que .. ] L'américain referma la porte à clé alors que l'adolescent le plaquait avec passion contre la paroi pour l'embrasser langoureusement.   
  
Une ombre se faufila hors de l'internat, un sourire vainqueur au creux des lèvres.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou the chapter eleven is finish ^-^ !!  
  
Donc il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue ^^  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que mon lemon vous a plu ! ze sait l'était vrmt pas nécessaire ( enfin si un peu^^ ) mais bon comme ça faisait longtps que .. ce genre de relation^^ n'avait pas eu lieu entre eux alors je trouvais intéressant de le décrire.   
  
Duo : Rho l'excuse bidon j'en reviens pas !  
  
Moi : * regard noir-qui-fait-plus-peur-que-la-mort-qui-tue en direction d'un baka natté * Tu vas pas me dire que t'étais réticent ?  
  
Duo : On m'appelle je crois .. * s'esquive *  
  
Je vais essayer de publier rapidement le prochain chapitre mais faut pas s'attendre à moins d'une semaine car z'ai cours T__T et dc pô le tps d'écrire à mon grd désespoir ! J'attend votre avis sur ce chap avec impatience et en particulier sur le lemon car ze sait vrmt pas quoi en penser O__o !!! Kiss à tous et Une nouvelle fois merci de lire cette fic ^_______________^. 


	13. Chapitre XII ou La Corbeille

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas Oo !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot - !!  
  
Aloreuh encore et tjs : MICII BEAUCOUP A CEUX QUI LISENT CETTE FIC .. ET LA REVIEW O !! J'en reviens pas j'ai 98 reviews encore deux et je suis à 100 !!! J'en reviens tjs pas .. UN ENORME MICIII  
  
Euh pas de blablatage inutile today c'est même pô drole ! -- .. J'écris une fic ac Shinhee en ce momt.. alors c'est pr ça que j'ai mis plus de tps à écrire ce chap et pis aussi parce que mes profs se sont donné le mot en matière de devoirs !! .. voilou voilou.. c'était un extrait de ma vie trépidente lol !   
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoul  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez   
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture -  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre XII  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero se laissa retomber sur le matelas à côtés de son amant, étroitement serré à celui-ci de part la taille du lit désordonné. Reprenant lentement sa respiration et ses esprits par la même occasion, il fixa le léger faisceau lumineux s'échappant au-dessus de lui et filtrant la pièce. Les premières lueurs du soleil étaient apparues et dans quelques heures ils devraient bientôt aller en cours. Le brun articula, le regard rivé sur le plafond cyan de la chambre :  
  
- Tu m'as achevé ..  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire, ses mèches encore collées contre son visage radieux. Il posa sa main entre le lit et le mur avant de passer sur le japonais et de s'étendre de toute sa longueur sur lui, un sourire amusé fleurissant au creux de ses lèvres mutines. L'américain appuya sa joue contre le torse de l'adolescent, écoutant son rythme cardiaque s'appesantir. Heero enlaça son amant, rabattant la couverture au-dessus d'eux avant de balader avec nonchalance ses doigts sur la courbe formée par son dos.   
  
- l'est quelle heure ? murmura le natté, les yeux clos  
  
Heero ouvrit lentement ses paupières pour observer la pendule fixée sur le mur en face de lui.  
  
- Trois heures vingt-six..  
  
L'américain resserra ses bras autour du brun, en baillant. Il se redressa un instant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de retomber contre son torse et de le serrer amoureusement, en riant de sa flemmardise.  
  
- 'ro, tu crois que je vais encore être premier au classement de badmington ?  
  
Heero ne lui répondit pas, le regard perdu dans ses pensées  
  
- Mon ange, ça va ? Demanda le natté, interloqué, le visage au-dessus de son partenaire.  
  
Le japonais regarda son compagnon avant de répondre suite à une légère grimace :  
  
- hn .. t'inquiet'  
  
Duo esquissa un sourire avant de prendre possession des lèvres de l'asiatique, sa main caressant tendrement sa joue. Le brun se redressa quelque peu pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le natté étant assis sur ses genoux, ses jambes rabattues vers l'arrière. Heero laissa glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de l'américain avant de répondre au baiser amoureusement mais l'envie n'y était pas. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après, savourant encore la saveur de l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Soudain Duo ancra son regard dans celui de l'étudiant, le regard grave :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Rien je te dis .. répondit le japonais, en détournant le regard  
  
L'adolescent força l'asiatique à le regarder fixement et réitéra une nouvelle fois sa demande avec plus de fermeté pourtant :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- C'est que .. Heero essaya de fuir le regard brûlant posé sur lui .. je suis sur de l'avoir entendu ..  
  
L'américain poussa un soupir soulagé et le japonais le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :  
  
- C'est encore cette histoire d'espion qui te travaille ?! .. personnellement je n'ai rien entendu et puis si c'était le cas .. ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?   
  
Heero détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, tirant sur le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Après une légère grimace de son interlocuteur, il soupira, tentant de se justifier :  
  
- C'est que .. dans une semaine il y a les examens de fin d'année et c'est là que tout va se jouer alors .. je ne pense pas que la nouvelle de notre relation soit la bien venue dans ce contexte de stress et d'anxiété.. de plus, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.. rajouta Heero, le regard sévere  
  
- Je sais, pas la peine de le préciser ! C'est bientôt les vacances ! Et .. tu vas partir rejoindre ta famille au Japon et moi .. je vais t'attendre en me morfondant chez ma tante dans sa vieille ferme du Kansas.. soupira le natté avec mélancolie   
  
Le japonais esquissa un sourire amusé avant de plaquer brusquement l'adolescent sous lui contre le matelas.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que mes parents vivent encore au Japon ? Et puis je vais rejoindre mon frère à Leeds au Royaume Uni, il bosse comme informaticien là-bas et .. peut être que tu pourrais venir ? demanda le brun, d'une voix suppliante  
  
- J'adorerais ! s'exclama le natté en sautant au cou de l'adolescent pour le renverser sous lui .. c'est marrant d'un coup j'ai nettement plus envie d'être en vacance ! J'espère que je ne dérangerais pas ton frère au moins ?  
  
- Nan y'a pas de soucis, il y aura sûrement mon père qui viendra passer quelques jours aussi ..  
  
- Ah .. répondit l'américain, en détournant le regard  
  
- What's the problem darling ? demanda le japonais, surpris par la réaction lunatique de son amant  
  
- C'est une sorte de présentation officielle alors .. répondit Duo soudain angoissé.  
  
- T'inquiet' pas .. mon père est très ouvert sur .. ce genre de sujet .. s'enquit de préciser le brun en déposant un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres de son amant.  
  
- Très bien ! Alors enfile tes bottes cow-boy, je t'emmène voir ma tante dans le Kansas ! mima l'américain en souriant   
  
Heero éclata de rire avant d'embrasser langoureusement son partenaire et d'observer la pendule : il n'était que cinq heures. Il se sépara des lèvres de son compagnon avant de murmurer :  
  
- Mais pour l'instant, tu vas ranger tes bottes et ton ceinturon de cuir dans l'armoire et sort de ton sac tes cours et tes bouquins !  
  
Duo tira la langue, constern  
  
- T'es vraiment borné comme mec !  
  
- Duo, il faut que tu réussisses tes exam' sinon tu ne pourras jamais passer dans une classe supérieure et .. je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner en si bon chemin .. murmura le brun en s'affairant à laisser sa marque dans le cou du natt  
  
- J'ai retenu la leçon et je ..  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Shit ! Qui vient nous déranger à .. 5 HEURES !?! s'exclama l'américain furieux.  
  
- Bouge pas je vais voir .. répondit le japonais dans un baiser avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un boxer et de détacher lentement la chaîne et le verrou de la porte.   
  
Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Rien. L'adolescent orienta son regard vers le sol pour trouver un panier à ses pieds, le brun ramassa le paquet avant de refermer la porte.  
  
- C'était qui ? demanda immédiatement l'américain enfilant son boxer.  
  
- 'chai pô ! Y'avait ça devant la porte .. répondit l'asiatique, surpris  
  
- Un cadeau ?! C'est pas ton anniv' pourtant ! ni le mien d'ailleurs .. c'est quoi alors ?  
  
- Le meilleur moyen de .. 

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'américain avait déjà tout déballé devant ses yeux. Les deux étudiants fixèrent les objets posés sur la couette, déconcertés.  
  
- Une boite de préservatif, un ruban rouge sang, une paire de lunette, un tube de lubrifiant, une mini cassette audio et .. un lapin en peluche Oo déclara Duo en faisant l'inventaire de ce que contenait la corbeille.  
  
Heero attrapa la cassette avant de la passer dans son post et de monter le volume. Une série de cris étouffés, murmures, soupirs s'en échappa dans une litanie extatique, le japonais coupa la cassette, le visage blanc. Duo avait le regard perdu dans les plis du draps, choqué.  
  
- Quelqu'un nous a vraiment espionner alors ? s'exclama le natté, regardant toujours fixement le drap blanc  
  
- Hai et .. il semble décidé à le faire savoir .. articula le japonais .. attend y'a un mot ..  
  
Heero attrapa le carton blanc entre ses mains avant de lire à haute voix  
  
- " Je sais ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière .. "  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils, médus  
  
- Génial ! Et en plus on à le droit à un comique qui a trop abusé de Souvient toi .. l'été dernier !   
  
Heero sortit la cassette du post avant de tirer sur les bandes pour la rendre inutilisable.  
  
- T'as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? demanda le brun, conservant son flegme olympique   
  
Duo réfléchit un instant avant de murmurer, un sourire cruel au creux des lèvres :  
  
- Oui j'en ai une ..  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois ! Si tu décides de ne toujours pas me répondre, je m'arrangerais pour que seul ton dentiste arrive à te reconnaître ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! S'exclama l'américain furieux, les poings fermement serrés autour du col de l'adolescent alors qu'il le soulevait presque du sol.  
  
- C'est pas parce que je vous ai déjà vu vous rouler des pelles avec Yuy que je suis allé poser " un assortiment d'objets tendancieux "devant votre porte ! Faut que j'te le dise combien de fois, Duo ? En plus, 'chui sur que si je faisais ça, y'aurait encore l'autre décoloré et ses deux gorilles qui me tomberaient dessus ! Une fois ça m'a suffit merci !  
  
L'américain relâcha l'adolescent chétif, il épousseta le blouson du fameux Jack et lui susurra dangereusement à l'oreille :  
  
- Si tu parles à quiconque de cet entretien, je te met la tête au carré ! C'est compris ?   
  
L'adolescent acquiesça, angoissé par le regard embrasé du natté.  
  
- Maxwell ?   
  
L'américain se retourna pour regarder son ami  
  
- Enfin Maxwell ça fait une plombe que te cherches ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce pauv'Jack ?  
  
- J'règle des comptes ..  
  
- Ouai bah fait gaffe quand même, y'a le proviseur qui traîne dans les parages .. bon tu viens faut qu'on rejoignent Hilde dans le parc.  
  
- J'arrive ..  
  
L'américain se retourna vers l'étudiant avec qui il était en train de s'entretenir quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui lança un regard mauvais avant de lui donner une légère tape sur le haut de la tête et de s'exclamer en rejoignant le chinois :  
  
- One word and you're dead !  
  
Duo donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami avant de s'exclamer :  
  
- Bon on y va dans ce parc ?   
  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent dans le hall.  
  
- Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Standford ? demanda WuFei, curieux  
  
- Rien d'important .. répondit l'américain  
  
Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le radiateur, il rencontra le regard impassible du brun, Duo fit un bref signe négatif de la tête avant de se retourner vers le chinois et de sortir à l'extérieur du lycée.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Voilou Voilou   


En fait il reste encore Un chapitre Le prologue .. sûr cette fois - .. au début c'était pas prévu ms finalemt je préfère comme ça ! Alors que dire sinon que .. Dark Duo is come back !! Vous savez toujours pas qui est le voyeur niark niark niark ! ms ça se précise .. rien de très palpitant dans ce chapitre ms je trouve qu'il a qd même son importance pour la suite voilou.   
  
Aloreuh désolé pour le tps que je met pr écrire un chapitre ms ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant lol ! J'ai bientôt plusieurs exam' à passer et une tonne de devoir alors va falloir que je me mette à réviser et dc à organiser mes week-end en fct ! .. plus le tps d'écrire .. Il se peut que j'arrive à maintenir ce rythme sinon je finirais fin juin et plus rapidement cette fois car je serais en VACANCE !!! Il reste encore du tps ms je préfère vs prévenir au cas où !   
  
Euh sinon .. j'ai piqué une réplique d'un film ( Qui a crié encore -- ?! ) je m'arrangerais pour que seul ton dentiste arrive à te reconnaître .. Elle vient du film L'arme fatale 3 encore et tjs avec Mel Gibson - et c'est le méchant qui le dit un moment au téléphone à un autre méchant ! Voilou pour l'historique   
  
Bon bah je crois que j'ai fait le tour ! J'espère que cette fic vs plait tjs autant et que vs êtes heureux que je recule l'échéance d'un chap lol ! Voilou voilou vs pouvez tjs me faire part de vos avis, commentaires, remarques, menaces, désapprobations par review si vous le souhaitez et à bientôt pr un new chapter lol ! - 


	14. Chapitre XIII ou Le Renvoi

Titre : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
  
Auteur : Setsu'  
  
Email : dark.setsuna1caramail.com  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
  
Disclaimer : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas Oo !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot - !!  
  
Le retour du nombre TREIZE !! OO .. on est le combien ? (compte sur ses doigts) .. oufffff on est le huit ! J'aime bien ce chiffre en plus - !!   
  
Sinon une nouvelle fois miciiii à ceux qui lisent cette fic tt simplemt ET à ceux qui ont déjà laissé une review et/ou continuent d'en laisser : UN GRAND MICIII A : (Roulemt de tambours) Attention voilou l'inventaire : Chidori02, Onna Heera, Yami Rose, Sandra, Celine.s, Yami aku, Yuna-chan, Loumiolla, Kamara, Drusilla4, Meiro, Yumi-chan, Lian Landra, Yohina, Chris, Misao girl, No name, Leenaren, Nepty, DeathSlave, Lo, Moon Cat, Tenshi-Shinigami Asuka, Lu, Shunrei, Ishtarlee67, Fred01, Siria Black, mes 5 reviewers fantômes s'ils existent, Salome, Mimi Yuy et ma Shinhee-chan ! Voilou un grd Miciiiiiii à tous sans oublier ceux qui lisent cette fic et n'ont pas le tps de la reviewer . ( J'espère que j'ai oublié personne V )   
  
[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
§§§ En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages ..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoul  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez   
  
.  
  
Bonne Lecture -  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapitre XIII  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero regarda l'intérieur de son casier, furieux. Il chercha du regard le natté à travers le couloir, celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, l'observant avec attention, inquiet face à sa réaction. Le japonais claqua la porte violemment avant de se diriger à l'extérieur, hors de lui. Duo se retourna vers ses amis et prétexta un livre à récupérer avant de partir à la poursuite de son amant énervé. Il arpenta les couloirs pour le retrouver à quelques mètres du lycée, appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette à la main. Duo arriva prêt de lui, silencieux, il se colla contre le mur, à côté de lui, observant les réactions du groupe d'élèves face à lui. Essayant d'attirer l'attention le moins possible sur eux, l'américain laissa glisser sa main contre celle du japonais avant d'ôter sa cigarette d'entre ses doigts. Tous les deux restaient silencieux, fixant d'un air désabusé la façade du lycée.   
  
La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plusieurs étudiants rentrèrent à la hâte dans le hall, soucieux d'arriver en retard. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours perdus dans leur contemplation. Il restait encore quelques réfractaires à l'extérieur, se souciant très peu de leur ponctualité et d'avantage occupés à fumer. Duo fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ceux du brun avant de les enlacer tendrement et de caresser d'un geste apaisant le haut de sa main. Heero regarda de chaque côté avant d'entraîner l'américain derrière le mur, à l'abris des regards, dans une impasse. Duo attira l'asiatique contre lui avant de l'enlacer amoureusement. Le brun se détendit dans les bras de son amant, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. L'américain laissa glisser ses doigts dans les mèches indisciplinées du brun, le massant avec douceur, il souffla doucement à l'oreille de son compagnon :  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y avait dans ton casier ?  
  
- Ça te dirais pas d'investir dans un sex shop ? On a déjà de quoi faire .. répondit Heero avec une pointe d'ironie  
  
Duo échappa un éclat de rire avant de susurrer langoureusement à l'oreille de son amant :  
  
- T'inquiet' pas pour tout ça, j'ai déjà quelques idées sur leurs utilisations ..  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer des lèvres de l'américain désespérément. Le japonais rapprocha le bassin de l'adolescent contre lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Duo laissa glisser ses mains audacieuses dans le bas du dos de son amant, redessinant ses courbes à la perfection. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, ne se quittant plus du regard.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? murmura le natt  
  
Le japonais resta silencieux avant de soupirer :  
  
- Faut que t'ailles les rejoindre sinon ils vont commencer à se poser des questions .. j'ai quelques courses à faire ..  
  
Duo acquiesça silencieusement avant d'approcher le visage de son amant et de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
- Je t'aime ..  
  
L'américain, attrapa son sac au sol et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Aishiteru .. murmura le japonais  
  
Duo s'immobilisa, surpris par ce mot japonais et en ignorant la signification.  
  
- Ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Heero resta silencieux un moment avant de murmurer :  
  
- Je t'aimerais éternellement..  
  
Une perle cristalline roula sur la joue de l'américain avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son amant et l'embrasse passionnément.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- Bon Maxwell va falloir faire quelque chose là !  
  
Duo releva la tête pour fixer son ami, incrédule :  
  
- De quoi tu parles Wuffie ?  
  
Le chinois échangea un regard avec sa petite amie, un sourire en coin des lèvres   
  
- WuFei a raison Duo, ça fait .. HUIT MOIS que t'es CÉLIBATAIRE ! Ça ne t'étais plus arrivé depuis .. ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé ! S'exclama la jeune américaine   
  
L'américain fixa ses deux amis, constern  
  
- C'est pas vrai que vous vous êtes remis à me chercher une petite amie ! --v   
  
- Nan on a trouvé mieux que ça !! s'exclama Hilde, radieuse  
  
- Un nouveau blouson en cuir ?!   
  
- Nan shazi ! LA petite amie parfaite pour DUO MAXWELL ..  
  
- Mouai .. c'est bien ce que je disais vous êtes obsédés par ma vie sentimentale ..  
  
- C'est pas ça darling, seulement on se fait du soucis pour toi, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester seul alors on cherche juste à t'aider ..  
  
- Je sais bien Hildy seulement je ..  
  
- Tiens la voilà ! s'exclama le chinois  
  
- QUOI ELLE EST ICI ?!  
  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement de la tête.  
  
[ Génial ! Manquait plus que ça .. je OH MY GOD ! ]  
  
- Bonjour Duo ..  
  
L'américain fixa la jeune femme face à lui, celle-ci était un peu plus petite que lui, élancée et sensuelle. Elle portait des grandes bottes lui remontant jusqu'aux cuisses sur un jean noir serré, à sa taille plusieurs chaînes étaient enserrées mettant en valeurs ses courbes harmonieuses. Elle portait également un bustier rouge avec des lacets noirs en satin, surmonté d'une veste en cuir courte. Ses traits étaient fins et parfaitement dessinés et ses yeux en amandes étaient bleu nuit, une couleur plus foncée que ceux d'Heero et d'avantage animés et pétillants. Ses lèvres grenat s'étiraient dans un sourire chaleureux, mais ce qui attira d'avantage l'attention de l'adolescent, ce fut ses cheveux. Une cascade d'or et de miel encadrant avec douceur son visage angélique, ils étaient très long peut être même plus long encore que les siens. Cette vision était tout simplement féerique.  
  
WuFei regarda son ami silencieux et s'exclama :  
  
- Je suis sur que vous allez très bien vous entendre, c'est simple vous êtes exactement pareil ! Bon Kat' on se retrouve plus tard .. Good luck Maxwell.  
  
Hilde esquissa un sourire et sortit avec son petit ami pour laisser les deux étudiants faire plus ample connaissance.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
[ Ah ouai ça pour être pareil on est pareil ! Saoulant, parlant des heures pour rien dire et surtout ... égocentrique !! ]  
  
L'adolescent regarda d'un air désabusé la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle était très belle, c'était indéniable seulement elle n'était pas Lui ! C'est à cet instant que le silence implacable de son amant lui manquait le plus. Duo releva la tête de sa léthargie pour voir une ombre brune passer devant ses yeux et se diriger vers l'internat. L'américain se releva soudain, ignorant les paroles de son interlocutrice et sortit le rejoindre. Il en avait plus que mare de son babillage incessant !   
  
- Duo ?   
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers la personne lui retenant le bras  
  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de Kathleen ?  
  
L'américain s'arrêta et fixa son ami  
  
- Bavarde, égocentrique et .. saoulante !  
  
- Pourtant cette fois je pensais que ..  
  
- WuFei arrêtes .. souffla le natté .. j'ai déjà quelqu'un de toute façon ..  
  
L'adolescent rentra dans l'internat sans un mot de plus pour le chinois qui resta stupéfié.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
- 'ro ? appela Duo en refermant la porte  
  
- Dans la douche ! Entendit l'adolescent, parvenant de la salle d'eau.  
  
L'adolescent posa son sac à terre avant de pénétrer dans la pièce embrumée. Il s'assit sur le meuble contenant les serviettes, observant le reflet de son amant à travers la paroi transperçante et recouverte d'eau.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le japonais, dos à son compagnon, se lavant la tête énergiquement.  
  
- Rien.. Wuffie et Hilde ont encore essayé de me caser avec une Moi-moi-et-rien-que-moi !  
  
L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé, attrapant la serviette que lui tendait le natté et l'enserrant entourant de sa taille. Il attrapa une autre serviette et se frotta les cheveux avec, nerveusement, écoutant la suite de son discours.  
  
- Alors elle m'a raconté toute sa vie, de ses premiers jours à ses dix sept ans.. mais bon ça va elle était plutôt bien roulée alors c'était moins ennuyeux que ..  
  
- Bien roulée ? reprit le brun, les bras croisés sur son torse et fixant l'adolescent, impassible  
  
- Bah ouai bien roulée ! .. je dirais même très mignonne .. rajouta l'américain comprenant ce qui dérangeait son amant et s'en amusant.  
  
- Ah vraiment ? demanda Heero, appuyant ses mains de chaque côtés de l'étudiant, en position dominante  
  
Duo rapprocha l'asiatique contre lui, enserrant ses jambes derrière son dos pour le plaquer contre lui, il s'approcha doucement de son oreille, mordillant tendrement la peau sensible de son cou avant de murmurer sensuellement au creux de son oreille :  
  
- Mais toi tu es un dieu, à côtés de toi ce n'est qu'une suivante ..  
  
Heero esquissa un sourire avant de sceller fougueusement ses lèvres à celles de son amant, rétrécissant encore d'avantage l'écart les séparant. Duo laissa courir ses doigts sur la serviette du brun à la limite de la détacher quand soudain un bruit de fracas attira leurs attentions. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent automatiquement.  
  
- Laisse je vais voir .. murmura Duo avant de descendre du meuble et de se diriger vers la chambre.   
  
Il ouvrit la porte pour remarquer une ombre s'enfuyant à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, l'adolescent partit à sa poursuite, ne refermant même pas la porte derrière lui. La silhouette courrait très vite, se sachant talonner par le natté jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la saisisse par le poignet et la plaque contre le mur de l'internat violemment.   
  
Duo fixa la personne face à lui, c'était un adolescent à n'en pas douter mais son visage restait masqué sous ses cheveux auburn en bataille. L'américain, hors de lui, de part cette intrusion et tout ce qu'il leur faisait endurer depuis quelques jours, saisit l'étudiant par le cou avant de le coller fermement contre le mur, l'obligeant à relever la tête et par là, à dévoiler son identité. Il rencontra alors le regard de l'intrus qui avait prit un si grand plaisir à les manipuler. Jason Holmes, en deuxième année. Il avait été dans sa classe l'année dernière, il était d'ailleurs sortit avec sa petite amie à l'époque.  
  
- Alors Maxwell, la vision te plait ?  
  
- Fuck you ! Jura l'américain avant de lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire, responsable sans doute d'un prochain hématome.  
  
L'américain lança un regard mauvais au natté, essuyant les gouttes de sang perlant sur ses lèvres.  
  
- J'espère que mon petit jeu t'as plus à toi et à l'autre nippon car je ..  
  
Duo ne retint pas son coup une nouvelle fois et envoya son poing directement dans l'estomac de son perturbateur.  
  
- Sombre crétin ! s'exclama le brun au regard fou .. tout ça ne fait que commencer, demain je ferais passer un message à la radio dans lequel je dévoilerais à tous les élèves de ce lycée que Duo Maxwell, le tombeur de ses dames, est gay ! Et encore pire qu'il a passé toute son année à se faire sauter par Yuy, Monsieur premier de la classe .. mon pauv'Maxwell ta réputation sera ruinée, comme le monde est cruel ! s'exclama l'adolescent dans un rire sadique et dément.  
  
- Espèce de &#{$§ !!! hurla l'américain avant d'évacuer toute sa rage et sa colère sur l'adolescent prisonnier de ses mains.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le brun avait la visage recouvert de sang et sans doute plusieurs côtes cassées, une voix grave et implacable ramena Duo à la raison.  
  
- Duo laisse le !  
  
L'américain se retourna vers son amant, son regard s'adoucit immédiatement à sa vision et ses larmes commencèrent à affluer. Heero se rapprocha de son partenaire et l'enlaça tendrement, se moquant éperdument des mains recouvertes de sang s'égarant sur son tee-shirt et le rendant par conséquent coupable du même crime. Il caressa amoureusement la nuque du natté alors que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses larmes inondant son tee-shirt ensanglanté. Le japonais fixa, d'un regard empli de haine, l'adolescent responsable de leur désarroi. Celui-ci était en piteux état, il avait déchaîné la fureur du Shinigami .. oui Shinigami, son dieu de la mort, son ange des ténèbres. Plusieurs élèves avaient été alerté par leurs cris, le proviseur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Heero passa ses doigts sur le visage de son amant, l'obligeant à le regarder :  
  
- Duo écoute moi, tu vas retourner dans la chambre et te laver les mains, tu cacheras ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon quelque part dans la chambre en attendant de pouvoir les laver, quand ils viendront te voir tu nieras tout Duo c'est compris ?! Tu nieras tout en bloc : Notre relation, cette soirée, je ne serais rien d'autre pour toi que ton colocataire c'est compris, darling ?   
  
L'américain fixa son amant, désorienté et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait prendre autant de précautions  
  
- Mais enfin Heero, tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans, c'est moi je ..  
  
- Écoute moi ! Il n'y a pas qu'une simple histoire de réputation en jeu mais bel et bien ton avenir ! Avec le dossier que j'ai je ne cours aucun risque, je serais juste renvoyé et je pourrais très vite intégrer un autre lycée pour passer l'exam'.. mais toi tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! Je ne veux pas te faire endurer ça .. moi mes parents sont plein aux as ils n'auront que faire de cet incident ! Ta tante a déjà du mal à payer ta chambre d'internat Duo !  
  
- Mais .. je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ..  
  
- Tu sais que je t'aime Duo .. allez dépêche toi ils ne vont pas tarder à venir constater les dégâts ! soupira le japonais   
  
Il essuya tendrement les sillons humides, laissés par les pleurs de son amant avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois avec tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Heero regarda le natté s'éloigner en courant vers leur chambre avec tristesse puis il reporta son attention sur le responsable de tout cela. Celui-ci s'était écroulé au sol, inconscient, Heero l'attrapa par le col pour le redresser quand une voix grave et intransigeante s'éleva dans son dos.  
  
- Monsieur Yuy veuillez reposer Monsieur Holmes au sol et me suivre dans mon bureau. Vous deux emmener Jason à l'infirmerie.  
  
Le japonais relâcha l'étudiant et suivit le proviseur en direction de son bureau, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Duo referma la porte derrière les deux hommes avant de s'écrouler au sol, en sanglotant.   
  
Il leur avait menti. Il avait tout nié, il l'avait abandonné.   
  
L'américain se dirigea vers l'armoire, essuyant furtivement ses larmes, il attrapa ses vêtements ensanglantés avant de les mettre dans la machine et de démarrer le cycle de lavage. L'adolescent s'assit sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain, fixant le meuble contenant les serviettes où ils étaient quelques heures plus tôt. Ses larmes cascadèrent de nouveau à l'évocation de ce souvenir heureux. Duo, se releva et appuya sur le bouton de la machine, il attrapa son blouson et ses clés et sortit à l'extérieur.   
  
.  
§§§  
.  
  
Hilde et WuFei s'embrassaient langoureusement quand plusieurs coups rapides à la porte les interrompirent dans leur exploration.  
  
- Mais quel est le ### qui vient nous déranger à cette heure-là ?! Y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille ! Pour une fois qu'on avait réussit à se débarrasser de mon colloc' Rhaa j'vais l'étrangler ! s'exclama le chinois furieux, délaissant sa petite amie pour la porte.  
  
Le chinois détacha la chaîne et le verrou dans un geste lent et ouvrit. L'américain se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu comme à son habitude d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur, son visage était baissé, masqué sous ses mèches rebelles alors que sa natte était dans en désordre absolu. WuFei n'ayant pas remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, s'écria, fulminant :  
  
- ENFIN MAXWELL !! ON T'AVAIS POURTANT DIT DE ..   
  
Le chinois s'interrompit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard désorienté de son ami, il avait pleuré.  
  
- Shit .. qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète  
  
Hilde se leva et s'approcha des deux adolescents  
  
- Pardonne-moi Wuffie mais .. je savais pas où aller  
  
La jeune femme attira le natté dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement avant de murmurer :  
  
- Mais non darling tu as bien fais .. raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ..  
  
Le chinois referma la porte et rejoignit les deux adolescents assis sur son lit. Duo s'était remis à pleurer et Hilde essayait de le consoler de son mieux, elle lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon. WuFei posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :  
  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Duo ?  
  
Le natté releva la tête et regarda ses deux amis, le visage empli de larmes  
  
- Il est temps que vous sachiez la réelle nature de ma relation avec Heero ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Et voilà le dernier chapitre de terminé reste plus que l'Épilogue snif TT !!  
  
Finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre aussi ce week-end ! Comme ça il reste plus que l'épilogue ! Et l'attente sera moins longue ( Ou peut être encore pire .. niark niark niark ) En plus ça peut être considéré comme une fin .. triste .. mais une fin lol ! Heero s'est fait renvoyé et va changer de lycée et dc par là même ne plus jamais revoir Duo, celui-ci a enfin avoué qu'il était gay à ses amis. THE END TTTT et tout le monde sort les mouchoirs ! snif snif snif ..   
  
Maintenant suis-je assez sadique pour conserver une fin dramatique ou non , that is the question ? Et si non comment vont ils se retrouver ? Je laisse le suspens.. niark niark niark !! Des propositions ?  
  
Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Dés le début, c'était prévu comme ça ( Pour une fois que j'écris quelque chose comme c'est prévu lol ! ) J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fic et .. on se rapproche dangeureusement de la Fin alors j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre décisif pour cela un seul moyen Un petit clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche pleaseuuuuhh et encore une fois CECI N'EST PAS DU CHANTAGE lol ! 


	15. Epilogue ou Correspondance

**Titre** : Mauvaise Fréquentation  
**Auteur** : Setsu'  
**Email** : dark.setsuna1caramail.com  
**Base **: GW  
**Genre **: schoolfic, UA, yaoi, lemon  
**Disclaimer** : A ce qui paraît ils ne m'appartiendraient pas Oo !? .. pufff j'en crois pas un mot - !!

Aloreuh voici l'épilogue de _Mauvaise Fréquentation _après Quatorze chapitres TT .. Chui tte triste d'un coup !

Une dernière fois TT: UN ENORME MICIIIIIIII A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT SUIVIT CETTE FIC CHAPITRE APRES CHAPITRE : MICIIIIIIIIII BEAUCOUP O !!!

.

[ pensées des personnages]  
  
¤¤¤ Flash Back  
  
§§§ En fait c'est au même moment ms avec d'autres personnages..  
  
Un certain lapse de temps écoul  
  
&&& là ou vs vs en étiez arrêtez

_Italique_ Les messages écrits par Heero et Duo

.

Bonne Lecture -  
  
.

.

**  
Epilogue**

.

.

C'était par une douce journée d'été, le soleil était à son zénith alors qu'une légère brise estivale faisait virevolter ses mèches détachées autour de son visage rêveur. Duo soupirait, songeant à son bel ange brun, le regard perdu dans la verdure de l'herbe et caressant avec désinvolture les brindilles fraîches sous ses doigts élancés. Son esprit résidait ailleurs, à quelques kilomètres de là. Il observa d'un regard évasif les flots impétueux cascadant à quelque pas de lui. Une voix claire et mélodieuse s'éleva à l'intérieur de la maison aux allures chaleureuses, l'adolescent écouta avec attention les paroles de sa tante :

- Duo, mon cœur, tu peux aller avoir qui c'est ?

L'américain se releva de la pelouse où il était étendu quelques minutes plus tôt et se dirigea vers l'avant de la propriété, marchant d'un pas distrait. Il ouvrit la barrière aux douces nuances de rouille et la referma derrière lui machinalement. Duo s'avança à l'encontre de l'homme habillé d'un costume noir et de lunettes de la même couleur, personnage quelque peu insolite dans ce décor champêtre.

- Bonjour ! Lança l'adolescent chaleureusement

- Duo Maxwell ?

- Oui

- Veuillez signer ici ..

L'homme lui tendit une feuille agrafée sur une palette, un stylos dans son autre main. Duo fit une légère grimace, surpris, avant d'apposer sa signature à l'endroit indiqué, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait cela et remarqua un paquet sous son bras. L'employé lui tendit le colis après avoir vérifier la signature, il repartit en direction d'une longue voiture grise métallisée garée à quelques mètres de la ferme et se rendit en direction de la ville la plus proche.

L'américain resta un instant interdit avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, observant d'un œil attentif le colis que lui avait remis l'homme en costume : Un paquet volumineux et un peu lourd. Duo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir et encore moins l'identité de la personne l'ayant envoyé. Le natté monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, impatient de découvrir les mystères que refermait cet envoi. Il déposa son précieux colis sur son lit et partit à la recherche d'une paire de ciseau parmi ses affaires toujours bien rangées évidement. Au bout de quelque minute, l'américain déballa avec dextérité le paquet et observa d'un regard abasourdi l'objet qu'il lui avait été envoyé. Un ordinateur portable. Un sourire comblé s'étira progressivement sur ses lèvres à la pensée du seul être capable de lui envoyer un tel cadeau, à la fois incongru et hors de prix. Sa tante entra soudain, un arrosoir à la main pour rafraîchir les quelques plantes présentes dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle regarda avec curiosité l'ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux de son neveu, s'exclamant d'un ton enjou :

- Et bien il semble que cet homme a bien fait de passer ! Qui te l'as envoy ?

- Heero.. Murmura l'américain sans détacher son regard de l'objet en question

- C'est un bon parti ce jeune homme.. Plaisanta la femme aux longs cheveux noirs

Elle contempla pendant quelques minutes la joie éclairant le visage de l'adolescent, celui-ci scrutant avec ravissement l'ordinateur posé sur sa couette, et quitta la pièce pour le laisser seul quelques instants. Duo ouvrit l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'alluma, tout excité à l'idée d'avoir son propre ordinateur portable. Il esquissa un sourire tendre devant les graphismes, messages d'accueil et autres icônes amoureuses qu'Heero avait pris soins d'ajouter. L'américain remarqua alors qu'il avait déjà reçu un message, il s'empressa d'aller consulter sa messagerie pour connaître l'identité de cet expéditeur. Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage lorsque le jeune homme constata que le japonais avait laissé un mail à son attention, il cliqua rapidement sur l'icône d'ouverture. Son regard se balada entre les lignes pour voir la longueur du message avant qu'il ne le lise avec plus attention.

_._

_Dear Duo,_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plait ? C'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir enfin communiquer avec toi sans que mon courrier soit intercepté ( ce dont j'ai horreur ! ) ou mes conversations soient épiées ( ça non plus j'aime pas )._

_Pour me punir de mon renvoi, mon père m'a envoyé chez mon oncle dans une province reculée du Japon, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te joindre avant. C'est dingue comme ce bourbier est archaïque ! Y'a même pas de distributeur de soda et la moitié de la population croit que la deuxième guerre mondiale n'est toujours pas fini lol ! Enfin bref _:_ Je m'ennuie éperdument ( de toi ) .. Et je te raconte pas les difficultés que j'ai eu pour commander un ordinateur portable dans ce fourbi ! Heureusement ils ont découvert cette merveilleuse invention qu'est : Le Téléphone. _

_Quelle chance !_

_Normalement je n'ai pu que quelques semaines a passer ici avant que mon frère ne vienne me chercher pour me ramener à la maison ( lâcheur ..) je pourrais alors parler tout le temps que je le souhaite avec toi ! Enjoy._

_J'ai eu les résultats de mon examen, j'ai eu seize, je suis content et toi : Combien as tu obtenu ?_

_Mon père m'a inscrit dans un nouveau lycée, diamétralement opposé à l'ancien .._

_.. K'so .._

_J'en ai marre de toutes ces banalités .._

_Tu me manques .. atrocement .. _

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir entendre le son de ta voix, apercevoir ton sourire et t'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant .. Pas à un tel degré .. Je suis dingue de toi .. Je m'en rends encore plus compte aujourd'hui .._

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal .. Que tu arrives à faire abstraction de cette séparation.. Contrairement à moi._

_Mon père n'est pas au courant de notre relation mais il m'a interdit toute sortie, il n'a pas digéré le coup du renvoi pour agression d'un étudiant et insolence perpétuelle._

_Ca se comprend .._

.

¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤

.

Le regard noir du proviseur l'incita à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et s'assit sur la chaise, en face du bureau aux allures impériales. Le proviseur resta silencieux pendant quelque instant, songeant longuement à ce qu'il allait dire et faire. Heero regardait avec attention la bibliothèque derrière lui, il se rappelait exactement la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

- Monsieur Yuy ..

Le japonais releva la tête à cet appel ou peut être était-ce à cause de l'intonation .. déboussolée ? Du proviseur

- _Elève sérieux et studieux, une moyenne annuel de 15,75 ayant des facilités en informatique assez déroutantes_. Le portrait parfait d'un élève parfait .. N'est ce pas Monsieur Yuy ?

- Si vous le dîtes ..

L'homme regarda, surpris, l'adolescent se tenant face a lui, possédant une maturité et une assurance assez déconcertante pour son age.

- Seulement, il y a une ombre au tableau .. _Heero peut pourtant se montrer insolent, irrespectueux ou encore provocateur et faiseur de troubles_ ..

- Cependant cela n'entrave en rien ses résultats scolaires .. Poursuivit l'asiatique, le regard impassible

Le regard de l'homme autoritaire s'obscurcit,

- C'est exact ! Mais je ne peux plus tolérer votre insolence et vos agissements ! Et ce en dépit de vos excellents résultats scolaires et extra scolaires en art martiaux. Vous avez agressé un étudiant en plein milieu de l'après midi sans aucune raison apparente et qui plus est : Le fils du maire de cette ville !

- J'me ..

- .. N'aggravez pas votre cas ! L'interrompit l'ancien enseignant .. J'aimerais seulement connaître les vraies raisons qui vous ont poussé à frapper Jason Holmes, car je ne vous cacherais pas que j'avais remarqué que Duo Maxwell lui tournait autour et je m'attendais d'avantage à retrouver ce perturbateur dans mon bureau, à votre place.. J'ai d'ailleurs souvenir de m'être entretenu avec vous deux en début d'année pour un problème de serrure, je me trompe ?

L'adolescent resserra ses doigts dans le creux de sa main, dissimulés dans le dos de la chaise, rendant ses articulations blanches de part son énervement. Il répondit d'une voix toujours égale à lui même :

- C'est vrai que je suis déjà venu ici avec Maxwell et je n'étais pas au courant qu'il cherchait des ennuis à Holmes, même si je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse en avoir après un individu de son espèce ..

- Continuez ..

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.. Mise à part que Holmes m'a cherché et qu'il m'a trouvé, celui-ci s'amusait depuis déjà une semaine à introduire des objets tendancieux dans mon casier alors je lui ai redéfini les règles de la propriété privée ..

Le proviseur regarda d'un oeil inquisiteur l'asiatique en face de lui, intrigué par son impassibilité, il se redressa soudain, en posant la main sur son téléphone.

- Bien je vais donc annoncer à votre père la nouvelle de votre renvoi ! Et je vais d'avantage enquêter sur cette histoire d'objets tendancieux déposés par Holmes .. Je ne vous dirais pas que j'ai été ravi de vous avoir comme étudiant car c'est faux ! Je vous dirais simplement que vous êtes quelqu'un d'arrogant, prétentieux et d'extrêmement désagréable.. Pourtant vous restez l'un des meilleurs éléments que Edenstone n'est jamais eu et c'est pour cela que je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous .. Vous pouvez aller rassembler vos affaires dans votre chambre, le renvoi prend effet dés maintenant et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que Holmes ne portera pas plainte mais je doute qu'il n'ose le faire si j'approfondis la piste des objets.. Vous pouvez y aller ..

Heero acquiesça, il remercia le proviseur de sa sincérité puis attrapa son blouson et sortit de la pièce [ Finalement l'est pas si nul que ça ce proviseur ..] Le japonais se dirigea en direction de sa chambre, souhaitant revoir une dernière fois l'adolescent occupant ses pensées. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et rentra dans la pièce inanimée. Heero alluma la lumière et remarqua que son amant était absent. Il alla dans la salle de bain et vit le bouton de la machine à laver enclenché. Il avait suivit ses conseils, alors ils étaient déjà passés. Duo était sans doute partit dans la chambre de WuFei pour enfin tout leur dire. Le japonais sortit son sac de l'armoire et commença à rassembler ses affaires, il remarqua alors une croix posée sur son lit .. À son attention ..

.

¤¤¤ Fin du Flash back ¤¤¤

.

_.. Holmes n'a pas porté plainte .. Valait mieux pour lui ! De toute façon mon père avait mis l'un de ses meilleurs avocats sur le coup .._

_Je conserve toujours ta croix en argent .. J'espère que ma gourmette te plait .. Elle était à mon grand-père .._

_Cette croix me rappelle sans cesse ta présence .._

_La Force et l'Obscurit_

_Mais aussi .._

_La douceur lorsqu'elle caresse mon cou avec volupt_

_Eclatante lorsque la lueur du soleil scintille contre son métal miroitant_

_Elle est superbe_

_Tout comme toi d'ailleurs .._

_Je n'ai jamais été un passionné de toutes ces niaiseries sentimentales, c'est pour cela que je ne m'étendrais pas trop longtemps sur le sujet .._

_Aishiteru_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire je crois .._

_HY_

.

.

Heero était étendu sur la moquette de sa chambre, installant un nouvel antivirus que son père lui avait demandé de tester. Le japonais déclencha un virus de sa fabrication et attendit patiemment de voir la réaction du logiciel. Soudain une enveloppe clignotante apparue sur son ordinateur, l'asiatique stoppa l'avancée de son virus rapidement puis alla consulter ses messages. L'adolescent vit alors que ce n'était qu'une pub pour des appareils électroménagers, il éteignit son ordinateur impulsivement et descendit en bas se chercher un verre de jus d'orange. Heero s'installa quelques minutes devant la télé, zappant d'un air détaché, sur les cinq cent chaînes à sa disposition. Il éteignit la télévision et se leva brusquement, impatient et stressé [ Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend pour mon répondre ? Peut être qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi .. Qu'il m'a oublié dans les bras d'une de ces cruches toutes à ses pieds ? Rhaa j'en ai marre .. Y'a que lui pour m'énerver à ce point ! ] Le japonais remonta à l'étage pour consulter sa messagerie, il remarqua alors qu'un message l'attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes [ Baka .. ] s'insulta-t-il lui même. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute qu'il avait reçu deux mails en même temps. Heero cliqua sur l'icône d'ouverture, impatient de lire les quelques lignes de son amant.

.

_Dear love,_

_Tout d'abord merci pour ton cadeau, il est fantastique mais j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas attiré trop d'ennui en le commandant au moins ? Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, je commençais à me dire que tu m'avais peut être oublié, on sait jamais .._

_Je suis chez ma tante depuis déjà plus d'un mois et bien sur je me languis de ta présence. C'est dommage que nos projets soient tombés à l'eau, tu te serais plus ici j'en suis sur. Bon okay c'est pas aussi luxueux que tes maisons sur la côte ( loin de là même) ou autres propriétés estivales mais au moins .. On aurait été ensemble._

_J'ai aussi passé l'examen de fin d'année, et je te rassure tout de suite je passe bien dans une classe supérieure à la rentrée prochaine .. Tu ne me croiras jamais quand je te dirais combien j'ai obtenu .. Je savais que ça te tenait à coeur de me voir réussir cet exam' alors je me suis dit que pour une fois je pouvais bien prendre la peine de bosser un peu .. Pour toi .. Bon j'arrête de te faire patienter : J'ai eu dix huit .. J'en reviens pas j'ai même réussi à te battre ! Woua le choc lol !_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais bien, que j'arrive à ignorer ton absence seulement .. Je te mentirais, à toi et à moi-même aussi .._

_I love you so much .._

_C'est lorsque la personne n'est plus là, que l'on se rend compte à quel point on tenait à elle. Moi je le savais déjà avant seulement .._

_Je crois que je t'aime encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible bien sur .. Tu me manques aussi._

_Tout de toi me manque même ta maniaquerie me manque c'est pour dire ! Tu verrais ma chambre, tu serais vert ! Mais je m'égare là .._

_Je n'ai pas envie de sombrer dans le mélodrame et te rejouer toutes les scènes d'Autant en Emporte le Vent, ça ne servirait à rien selon moi .._

_Je t'aime c'est tout .. Le terme est bien assez fort pour que l'on n'ai pas à épiloguer dessus pendant des heures comme ces poètes narcissiques .._

_Ma tante voudrait te rencontrer, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui parler toi et elle est déjà prête à célébrer le mariage lol !_

_Hilde et WuFei voudraient te revoir aussi car .. Je leur ai tout avoué ce fameux soir .._

.

¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤

.

Le chinois referma la porte et rejoignit les deux adolescents assis sur son lit. Duo s'était remis à pleurer et Hilde essayait de le consoler de son mieux, elle lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon. WuFei posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Duo ?

Le natté releva la tête et regarda ses deux amis, le visage empli de larmes

- Il est temps que vous sachiez la réelle nature de ma relation avec Heero ..

WuFei attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côtés du lit, silencieux. Hilde acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres car elle savait très bien ce que le natté s'apprêtait à leur avouer. Duo débuta son discours, il leurs raconta tout, de leurs débuts difficiles en collocation, au fameux jour où tout fut bouleversé et toutes les fois où il s'était absenté pour aller le rejoindre, puis en dernier, ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le chinois écoutait religieusement les paroles de son ami, impassible. La jeune femme lui pardonnait déjà de ne rien avoir dit et l'encourageait dans ses révélations, en le soutenant du regard. Une fois ses confessions finies, l'adolescent rabaissa son visage, honteux, n'osant pas regarder la réaction de son meilleur ami. Hilde s'exclama pour briser ce silence entre les deux hommes.

- Je m'en doutais .. Et je dois reconnaître que c'est quelqu'un de bien quand même, en tout cas tu peux être sûr d'une chose : Heero est fou amoureux de toi, n'ai aucun doute là dessus..

L'américain regarda son amie, ses larmes contenues dans ses prunelles améthyste éclatantes, il esquissa un sourire, la remerciant silencieusement puis il regarda l'asiatique. Celui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et restait interdit, fixant d'un air absent, un point précis dans le mur.

- WuFei ? Tenta l'américain

- J'ai besoin de temps Duo .. Murmura le chinois avant de quitter la pièce.

L'adolescent fixa la porte tristement. Hilde l'attira contre elle pour le câliner tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par l'accepter ..

.

¤¤¤ Fin du Flash back ¤¤¤

.

_Il a eut du mal à comprendre mais au bout de quelques semaines, il m'a accordé son pardon et son consentement._

_Il savait que c'était très important pour moi. Il a même essayé de me faire penser à autre chose durant les derniers jours de cours, de me changer les idées. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien .._

_Tu me manques tellement .._

_Heureusement il me reste ta gourmette, elle est magnifique d'autant plus qu'elle a une grande valeur pour toi._

_Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de me l'offrir.._

_Merci_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre parce que ce que je ressens ne pas être allongé sur cet écran._

_C'est bien plus fort : Emprisonnant et Etourdissant._

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir te revoir encore une fois, t'embrasser, t'aimer, passer toute une nuit avec toi pour réveiller le lendemain matin, libéré et passionné._

_I love you , I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much_

_DM_

.

Heero enregistra le message, et resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

.

_Dear darling,_

_Dans quelques jours c'est la rentrée, je vais encore intégrer un nouveau lycée : Silverstone à Trenton pas loin de la capital. Je vais de nouveau devoir supporter les bavardages incessants de tous les écervelés de ma classe qui vont vouloir faire ma connaissance. Ca s'annonce déjà passionnant.._

_J'en ai marre de changer de lycée tout le temps, en plus Avec qui vais-je partager ma chambre ? De toute façon qui que ce soit ça ne sera pas **toi** !_

_Je me souviens encore de mon premier jour à Edenstone, la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à me contrôler et à ne pas te violer en pleine salle de cour lol ! Tu semblais si prétentieux et assuré, tu étais tellement sexy .._

_ Seulement qu'est ce que tu pouvais être antipathique ! Mais d'un côté c'était amusant et tu étais encore plus beau comme ça ! Je t'ai tout de suite trouvé très attirant et je savais que tôt ou tard, je n'allais pas résister .. Seulement à l'époque tu sortais avec Hilde et tu étais hétéro .._

_Mais bon tout est allé très vite : Un premier baiser échangé après encore une autre dispute, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, la première fois que je t'ai dit je t'aime. Bien sur, toi tu me l'avais dit depuis longtemps ça fait parti de ton caractère, spontané et passionné. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai besoin d'analysé, d'être sur, avant de me déclarer. Je ne regretterais jamais de te l'avoir dit._

_Watashi mo genzai kakko mirai mo anata wo Aishiteru ( Par le Passé, le Présent et le Futur, Je t'aime )_

_J'espère pouvoir te voir prochainement, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand et je ne sais pas comment, seulement je t'aime, tu me manque et j'ai besoin de te voir .._

_HY_

_Ps : Bon courage pour la rentrée ! Et passe le bonjour à Trowa, Quatre, WuFei et Hilde de ma part._

_Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais .._

.

.

Le bourdonnement des bavardages résonnait à ses oreilles. Une nouvelle fois, Heero se retrouvait, taciturne au milieu d'une foule d'élèves euphoriques et agités. Chacun s'empressait de raconter les derniers commérages à son cercle d'ami, attendant impatient l'arrivée de leur prof principal afin de découvrir leur emploi du temps et leurs profs attitrés. Le japonais somnolait légèrement, le regard perdu dans l'embrasure de la porte face à lui. Soudain il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une fille qui venait de se mettre dans son champ de vision. Passablement énervé, l'adolescent détailla la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était très jolie, vêtu d'une jupe et d'un haut blanc, ses cheveux couleur miel retombaient sur ses épaules légèrement retroussées. Son visage était fin et ses yeux couleur azur, elle lui souriait en tendant sa main dans sa direction, d'un geste accueillant et chaleureux.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Rélena .. Et toi ?

- Heero .. Répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton indifférent

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda l'adolescente

Le japonais posa son sac au sol pour laisser la place la l'étudiante [ De toute façon elle ou une autre ..]. Rélena commença à parler, sa voix était douce et mélodieuse masquant pourtant une grande force de caractère. Heero écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses paroles, songeant toujours au natté, pourtant il devait reconnaître que son discours était agréable à entendre et qu'elle était cultivée. [ Je la verrais bien dans la politique .. ] Pensa le japonais qui écoutait à présent avec plus d'attention la jeune femme, donnant son avis parfois. Finalement, l'année ne serait peut être pas si désagréable que ça, même s'il fallait qu'il établisse très vite les limites pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idée sur ses préférences.

Soudain le japonais tourna négligemment la tête vers la porte pour voir si l'enseignant était arrivé, il s'immobilisa en remarquant la silhouette appuyée contre la porte, bavardant déjà avec plusieurs étudiants. Heero détailla l'adolescent d'un regard enflammé. De longues jambes élancées dans un jean noir assez serré, mettant en valeur ses formes plus qu'avantageuses, un débardeur rouge faisant ressortir un torse finement musclé, des épaules tendues et déterminée et des bras masquant une puissance surprenante, un bracelet en argent enlaçant les courbes de son poignet. Heero remonta son regard progressivement sur la nuque pale de l'étudiant puis sur son visage délicatement ensorcelant. Un regard enivrant, des lèvres à se damner et un sourire enfiévré. Quelques mèches retombant sur son visage souriant, d'autre d'avantage étendues, nattées impeccablement et serpentant avec sensualité le long de son dos en caressant la descente de ses reins vivement.

Le japonais ancra un instant son regard dans celui de l'américain qui esquissa un sourire amusé. Heero avait complètement ignoré la jeune femme à côté de lui depuis quelques minutes et celle-ci se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à fixer ce nouveau aussi intensément [ Oh nan me dites pas qu'il est gay ? ] Duo balada son regard sur la jeune fille à côtés de lui, la dévisageant involontairement. L'enseignant arriva à cet instant, l'américain regagna sa place, au fond de la classe avec déjà toute une cour à ses pieds, il s'arrêta devant l'asiatique tout sourire.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant sa main en direction du brun

- Hie .. Répondit le japonais en saisissant la main du natté entre ses doigts, redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau et noyant son regard passionné dans celui du jeune homme enthousiasme

- J'espère que l'on apprendra à se connaître .. S'exclama Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le natté se dirigea au fond de la salle, à côtés d'un étudiant qui semblait quelque peu déjanté. Heero reposa sa main sur sa table, remarquant un morceau de papier glisser entre ses doigts. Il observa l'enseignant principal avant de déplier discrètement le mot, sous la table. Il laissa glisser la note entre ses cahiers et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, veillant à ne pas se faire prendre dés le premier jour.

.

_Tu savais qu'une allumette, de pas plus de cinq centimètres, pouvait faire flamber tout un gymnase ? _

_Mais au fait, C'EST QUI CETTE GRELUCHE ?!_

.  
.

**The End**

.

.

**Bon bah voilou cette fois c'est terminé TT snif snif ! **

Ca me fait bizarre je m'y étais habitué à cette fic .. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet épilogue ( Que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire lol ! pas d'inspi -- ) et que vous avez aimé cette fic tout court. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre et la fic dans sa totalité .

Une dernière fois : Micii d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette tite schoolfic tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale ! Il se peut qu'il est une séquelle, pas maintenant mais un jour, juste un ti one shot sur l'après, faut que j'y réfléchisse mais bon d'abord il me reste _Ever_ et _Le Pacte_ à finir, ainsi qu'une foule de one shot que j'ai dans la tête, la fic ac Shinhee et le multipart Harry Potter que j'ai en projet .. Donc z'avez le tps lol ! Mais bon dans un mois c'est les VACANCES !!! ( Et le bac TT ) Je n'est plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures lol ! .

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, commentaires, suggestions, désapprobations, compliments, menaces au sujet de cette fic pour cela, un ti clic sur ti bouton en bas à gauche et Go - ! Micii di n'avance

**Kiss**


End file.
